Clash of Fists and Swords
by Xianghua and Slushee
Summary: A Soul CaliburTekken crossover. The 6th King of Iron Fist tournament has been announced but the host, Heihachi Mishima has gone missing.
1. Blast to the Past

**Thee Slushee: Hi everybody! Me and Hibeki are here to bring you the very first Soul Calibur and Tekken crossover!**

**Hibeki: Yup. This has been a long time in the making and were trying to finish off our stories but SOMEBODY didn't exactly finish off Phoenix Tail (glares at Thee Slushee).**

**Thee Slushee: hehe, sorry bout that. My comp has just been formatted so it's got Windows XP right now but the thing is….THERE'S NO WORD! And I'm getting a new comp next week so I'll finish it off then ok? How are we typing this out then? At Hibeki's house silly.**

**Hibeki: We do live in the same country….in fact, we live 5 mins away from each other! (Ahem) anyway. Hope you guys enjoy the very first chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords.**

**Thee Slushee: You'd be very surprised by the discoveries we have made that tie Soul Calibur and Tekken together….but you'll have to find that out later: P**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't and will never own EITHER Tekken or Soul Calibur. Both of them belong to the best game company in the world, Namco. ALL HAIL NAMCO!**

**Chapter 1: Blast to the Past**

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 has been announced. All the participants have gathered in the lobby of Mishima Zaibatsu Head-quarters, awaiting the announcements from the officials. All the conversations have ceased as a tournament official exited the elevator.

"The organiser of the tournament and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima, has gone missing. I'm afraid the tournament has been cancelled." The official announced. Confused whispers swept the lobby.

"You mean I'll 'ave to go back to England?" British boxer Steve Fox asked in frustration.

"I didn't come all the way back to Japan just so I can head back to America empty handed!." The gruff voice of Paul Phoenix said angrily.

"I feel like I wanna punch somebody!" Craig Marduk barked, cracking his knuckles. He unexpectedly spun around and threw his fist, causing black kickboxer Bruce Irvin to dive out of the way. His fist collided with the wall, the alabaster plaster shattering on impact.

"You trying ta kill me, fool?" Bruce asked rhetorically and socked Marduk in the jaw. This had aggravated Marduk and he fired a reckless punch at Bruce. The black kickboxer dodged the attack but it hit the unsuspecting Bryan Fury in the back, making him stumble forward. It wasn't long until a riot broke out between the competitors.

Taking advantage of the chaos in the lobby, Kazuya Mishima snuck past the officials (who were trying to put an end to the conflict but getting constantly decked across the face and having their mobile phones shatter. "That's what you get when you have a Harry Potter ringtone!" Hwoarang's voice bellowed above the chaos **(Hibeki: Its my trademark man! It needs to be in every fic I write. Thee Slushee: You mean CO-write. Hibeki: yeah…right…whatever)**.) and entered the stairwell.

"Oh no you don't" Lee Chaolan muttered under his breath and he followed Kazuya.

A young man wearing a purple hooded jacket leaned against a wall in the corner, overlooking the fight. His attention switched to Kazuya sneaking off into the stairwell. He stood up straight and scanned the crowd for anyone he recognised. His eyes settle on a Japanese teenager dealing powerful palm strikes to a Chinese man. The young man ventured towards her, evading all the attacks that came his way. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed the girl's collar and turned her around to face him.

"Asuka! Kazuya just left for the stairs. We need to follow him." Jin said urgently.

"Awww Jin! I wanna fight!" Asuka whined. Jin shook his head in disappointment.

"Uncle was right. You are a loose cannon. I didn't say you had a choice." Jin said seriously. He took hold of her wrist and began leading her towards the stairs.

"Jin! Quit it! Let go of me! You suck!" Asuka complained as he dragged her along.

"EEEEEK!" Ling Xiaoyu shrieked. In surprise and instantly settled in her Phoenix stance as a brunette woman wearing a red ball gown sailed right over her. She regained her composure and looked around frantically for an exit. Her eyes fell upon a red headed Korean dodging powerful elbow strikes from a wrestler wearing a jaguar mask.

The Korean jumped in the air and kicked the wrestler. While in the air, he spun around and performed another kick and when that connected, he brought his right foot up and struck the wrestler with an axe kick **(Hibeki: That's a Hunting Hawk, one of my favourite moves and also the title of my fic! If you haven't already, check out my profile n read and review it! Thee Slushee: Your advertising ur fic?) **. The wrestler rose from the ground quickly and executed a right uppercut, which had connected smoothly with the Korean's jaw. The wrestler then spun around and punched him squarely in the chest. This made the Korean fly back a few meters. The Korean was late in recovering and the wrestler was almost on him when Xiaoyu intervened.

She blocked the move and had slid into her Phoenix stance. She supported her weight on her right hand and kicked upwards three times **(Thee Slushee: That was the move Phoenix Talon and it's also the title of my fic! Check out my profile and read it if you haven't already…and check out the sequel Phoenix Tail too! Hibeki: Now who's advertising? Thee Slushee:** **You advertised first!)**. Xiaoyu turned around and helped the Korean up.

"Hwoarang! You could've broken your back! Or worse!" Xiaoyu scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, _Master._" Hwoarang said snidely. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes.

"We are so out of here!" Xiaoyu said.

"Hey! I wanna fight!" Hwoarang argued.

"Now's not the time." Xiaoyu said, taking hold of Hwoarang's goggles.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Hwoarang shouted.

"If I let go, your head is definitely going to take some punishment." Xiaoyu said with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Ok, don't let go, don't let go!" Hwoarang said quickly.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Xiaoyu said and dragged him towards the elevator. On the way, they passed Baek. He nodded approvingly.

"I should've thought of that." Baek said thoughtfully before Marshall Law punched him in the back.

Xiaoyu slowly placed Hwoarang's goggles back on his forehead when the entered the elevator. Hwoarang glared at Xiaoyu.

"You made me look bad in front of my mentor." Hwoarang said angrily.

"And you gave him ideas." He added.

"Hey, it was the only way to get you in the elevator." Xiaoyu said, shrugging.

"Please select the floor which you would like to enter." The computer voice sounded throughout the elevator. Xiaoyu pushed the 18th button.

"Identification required." The computer voice sounded. Hwoarang pulled out an ID card out of his pocket and held it in front of the screen underneath the floor buttons. Xiaoyu stared at Hwoarang.

"Where'd you get that from?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nicked it from the official who had a My Humps ringtone. Can't stand that song!"**(Hibeki: neither can we. Thee Slushee: (nods))**.

"Identification accepted. Proceeding to the 18th floor." There was a sudden jolt and the elevator started moving towards the 18th floor.

"Why'd you pick 18?" Hwoarang asked.

"It's my age silly!" Xiaoyu said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hwoarang's eye brow rose.

"You're 18? I thought you were like…what, 14?" Hwoarang said, knowing this would piss Xiaoyu off. Xiaoyu kicked him in the foot.

"I know you're just trying to make up for the goggle thing I pulled off earlier." Xiaoyu said calmly. There was a friendly chime and the doors opened to reveal a corridor.

"Proceed with caution." The computerised voice warned. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang stepped out of the elevator carefully and the doors to the elevator closed the moment they exited. There were numerous art pieces hung on the wall as well as expensive vases and small statues. Hwoarang started cruising the corridor and deliberately stuck out his elbow as he approached a 1000 year old Chinese Ming vase. The vase crashed to the floor and shattered.

"Whoops." Hwoarang exclaimed without a care. Xiaoyu stared at him, shocked.

"That was a priceless artefact!" Xiaoyu said. Hwoarang shrugged.

"It won't be missed." Hwoarang said calmly and continued his way down the corridor ruining numerous valuables with Xiaoyu following behind him, covering her ears to muffle the sounds of porcelain and many other fragile materials shattering.

"Jin! I wanna go back." Asuka whispered as they continued following Kazuya. Jin groaned in annoyance.

"Could you just shut up for one second? They might notice us." Jin hissed. Jin stopped and listened for any noises.

"This way." Jin ordered and pointed towards the next corridor on the left.

Lee was still trying to keep up with Kazuya without him noticing but he feared that Kazuya might already know. _It's that devil he's got with him. I think he might already know I'm here and he might be leading me to a trap…_ Lee thought but he pressed on anyway. A shattering noise gained his attention and he peered down one corridor. He saw the read headed Korean smash some sculptures and he chuckled.

"It's about time someone got rid of those." Lee muttered to himself. He quickly went back to his original corridor and hurried up to catch up with Kazuya.

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were reaching the end of the corridor. It took a right turn and down the new corridor were a number of rooms. Xiaoyu glanced up at the first room. The sign on it read: _Lab 1: Elemental properties. _

"All right. Which room should we go in?" Hwoarang wandered aloud. Xiaoyu snapped her head towards him.

"I don't think we should enter any of these labs." Xiaoyu said, anxiety filling her.

"I say we head to Lab 21. Since you picked your age, I'll pick mine." Hwoarang said, completely ignoring what Xiaoyu had just said. Xiaoyu scowled but followed behind him. After a few minutes, the two reached their goal. _Lab 21: Artefact experiments. DANGER! Keep out_.

"Oooh, more artefacts to cream." Hwoarang said with interest and pushed open the door. The room was pitch black. Xiaoyu placed her hand on the wall and moved it around until she felt the light switch. She flicked it on. The lab was just like any other lab. There were benches filled with testubes and beakers with strange coloured liquids and many other scientific equipment. Xiaoyu entered the room with caution, studying her surroundings. Hwoarang on the other hand, casually walked in and went straight to a table with something that had caught his eye.

"Xiao! Check out this nifty sword." The handle of the sword was made from pure gold with intricate carvings on it. The blade was sleek and it spilt down the middle to form two blades at the end. The sword was almost the same size as Xiaoyu and there was an inscription on one side of the blade. Hwoarang took the sword by the handle and held it up with two hands.

"Hwoarang! Put that thing down! You could poke someone's eye out…or worse!" Xiaoyu ordered and hurried over to him.

"No way man! This I awesome! I feel like a knight." Hwoarang said proudly, attempting to slash the sword through air but he had clumsily hit a lot of testubes and beakers and soon, the floor was littered with glass.

Jin was sneaking through the corridor when all of a sudden he stopped.

"Do you feel that?" Jin asked. Asuka shook her head.

"No." Asuka said slowly. "Can we go back now?" Asuka asked.

"This way." Jin ordered and took hold of Asuka's arm and once again, dragged his sister through the corridors. After a few minutes, they come to a corridor where there were numerous doors that lead to labs. One door was wide open. Jin gasped and quickly sprinted towards that open door, Asuka following behind. Jin entered the lab and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hwoarang!"Jin questioned.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang exclaimed. The sword began to form a purple aura around it. Hwoarang yelped and dropped the sword instantly instead of falling it floated.

"Hwoarang! Xiao!" Asuka called to gain their attention from the floating sword.

"Asuka! Jin!" Xiaoyu called back but Jin was frozen to the spot. All of a sudden, Kazuya entered the room and the sword exploded with purple energy.

The fight in the lobby ceased instantly as an explosion was heard. The whole room had filled with purple energy and a radius was formed around the compound. There was a flash of bright, white light and everyone had vanished.

**Thee Slushee: Phew! That was longest chapter we've ever written!**

**Hibeki: And that was mighty fun too! And that evil cliffhanger too, MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Thee Slushee: You got that right, MWAHAHAHA! But don't worry, we'll b back as soon as we can with the next chapter!**

**Hibeki: Don't hesitate to review! No Flames!**


	2. Arrival Part 1

**Hibeki: Hi everyone. Welcome to our next chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords. We're sorry for not updating earlier. School has just started.**

**Thee Slushee: She's telling the truth! I'm just starting to get used to being a senior and Hibeki here is on her final year! Off 2 uni with you next year!**

**Hibeki: Yeah…don't ask me what I'm going to do with my life. Still haven't figured that out yet.**

**Thee Slushee: Anyhu, this chapter is basically where the people who know about the sword ended up after it just….uh…**

**Hibeki: Blew up.**

**Thee Slushee: Yeah…hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We'll never EVER own Tekken OR Soul Calibur as they are rightfully created and owned by (arguably) the coolest game development company on Earth!...(Square Enix/Soft is second best :P FF RULES!)**

**Chapter 2: Arrival Part 1**

Hwoarang's eyes fluttered open, feeling a little bit disoriented. After a few seconds, he remembered what had just happened. His eyes flew wide open and he sat up immediately. His expression of utter horror turned into confusion when he saw where he was.

It looked like he was in someone's backyard…if you could really call it that. Hwoarang was lying in a patch of thick mud behind a small cottage. There was a few farm related tools, including a plough, a rake and a broom leaning against the household. Hwoarang willed his hands and feet to free themselves from the thick mud and stood up. He slowly spun around and took in his surroundings. There was an old brick wall that was probably slightly bigger than he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" Hwoarang whispered as he took in this somewhat claustrophobic setting.

"It's you again!" Hwoarang spun around to see a very angry man. He took hold of the broom that was leaning against the cottage and held it like a sword.

"Whoa, whoa, back up a bit here. What the hell did I do?" Hwoarang protested, holding his arms up defensively.

"Just give back the shopping list and get out of here, kid!" The man said threateningly.

"Shopping list? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hwoarang was becoming a little frustrated right about now. This time, the man just swished the broom at Hwoarang. He took a step back to dodge it and then dealt a powerful kick that ripped the broom out of the man's hands. Hwoarang remembered the wall behind his and grabbed hold of the top with his hands. In no time, he was sitting on top. He looked down to the man.

"You've definitely got some issues, buddy." With that, he jumped off the brick wall and onto the other side.

Hwoarang has ended up at some sort of market. There was people scuttling through hastily, going about their own business. A few strange looks were directed at him as he stood there dumbly. An elderly man was pushing a wooden fish stall. Hwoarang marched up to the stall.

"You! Where the hell am I?" Hwoarang demanded more than asked.

"Haven't you learned to respect your elders, boy?" The old man replied. Hwoarang grabbed the collar of his tunic.

"I'm not going to ask you again, old man. Where the hell am I?" Hwoarang hissed.

"Hwoarang! What have I taught you all these years?" Hwoarang froze as he turned his head to find Baek Doo San standing there, cross-armed. He instantly let the old man go.

"Master! I'm glad to see you for once." Hwoarang said with relief but then he realised what he had just said. Baek shook his head in disappointment.

"The old man was right. You need to learn respect for your elders." Baek lectured.

"I didn't mean that. I…love going to your lessons." Hwoarang lied.

"How come you respected me when I was dead and now that I'm alive, you don't respect me at all?" Baek questioned. Before Hwoarang could answer, a young man speeds towards him, rips the chain around his pants with his motorcycle keys and sped off into the distance. Things weren't going too well for Hwoarang as that chain was the only thing holding up his pants. His buckled pants had collapsed to the floor, revealing his Spongebob Squarepants boxers **Thee Slushee: WHOOOOOOO lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Hibeki: Yup, as you guessed, Thee Slushee loves Spongebob. Thee Slushee: Absorbent and yellow, with holes has he? SPONGEBOB – Hibeki: SHUT UP!)**. Baek was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter as Hwoarang had turned scarlet as he pulled his pants up. His eyes lit up as he saw a drawstring on someone's tunic so he snatched it off his without warning and successfully held his pants up with it.

"You're going to pay for that, bastard!" Hwoarang threatened and ran after the Korean youth.

The young man was weaving in and out of the crowd of people, obviously experienced in the field of theft. However, Hwoarang was no stranger either so he had kept up with the young man easily. The young man took an unexpected turn into an alley but Hwoarang wasn't fooled and still kept on his tail. The alley came to a dead end and the young man was trapped.

"Alright. Give me the keys and the belt and no-one gets hurt." Hwoarang said slowly, cutting off the only exit to the young man.

"What's the matter? Scared to show the world your choice of panties?" The young man fired back. This statement had infuriated Hwoarang.

"They're called boxes you idiot! What kind of place is this?" Hwoarang shouted.

"Sorry, ain't giving back what I rightfully stole." The young man said.

"My keys are on that thing! When I get out of here, I want to get back on my motorbike Hwoarang shouted. The young man wore a confused expression on his face.

"A motor-what?" Hwoarang stared at him, jaw dropped for a few seconds.

"What kind of place is this?" Hwoarang shouted to no one in particular. At this moment, the Korean youth tried to sneak past Hwoarang but he had kicked him in the chest to force him back.

"There's no way I'm leaving without my keys."

"You wanna fight?" The young man slid into his stance. A smirk formed on Hwoarang's face.

"Bring it!" The two were about to attack each other when a Japanese man came in between the two and hit both of them, causing them to fly back into the alley wall. The man was about mid 30's and his long back hair was spiked out the back, a few wisps escaping and falling to the side. He was pretty big and was wearing some traditional Japanese armour. He took hold of Hwoarang's collar and lifted his to his feet.

"Yunsung! You're supposed to be training to destroy the sword, not pick fights with strangers!" After a few seconds, he realised that the person he was yelling at was not Yunsung.

"That would be my shameful apprentice." Baek commented. Hwoarang glared at Baek.

"I thought you said I was your best student." Hwoarang objected.

"You are. You're also the least respectful one." Baek answered. While this was going on, Yunsung started to creep away.

"Oh no you don't." Baek snapped and pulled the young Korean to his feet.

"You also have a thing or two to learn." Baek lectured.

"The bloody moron stole my keys and chain! That's why I ran after him in the first place." Hwoarang complained and pointed at Yunsung. The Japanese man turned to Yunsung.

"Give it back."

"But Master, I-"

"Give it back." He said more sternly. Yunsung sighed and reluctantly returned the keys and chain. Baek nodded in approval.

"I think my apprentice needs training under your reign." Baek stated. A look of shock was displayed on Hwoarang's face.

"You know this guy? And I'm supposed to train with him?" Hwoarang said with a tinge of worry and anxiety.

"I have a name young man and it's Mitsurugi."

* * *

Jin woke with a start as Asuka was wildly shaking him awake.

"Jin! Wake up! Please don't be dead!" Asuka shouted desperately.

"Huh? What?" Jin said blankly.

"Oh thank God! For a moment, I thought I was on my own here." Asuka said with a sigh of relief.

"Right…" Jin said and stood up.

"I can't find any reception around here." Asuka informed.

"Why don't you try going to a high point somewhere? You should be able to get some." Jin suggested.

"Good idea. I'll just go – " Jin grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Asuka. First we need to see if there's anyone else around here." Asuka groaned but reluctantly followed. While they were exploring, Jin had stumbled onto the lake which he had definitely recognised.

"Yakushima…" Jin mused.

"Asuka, this is Ya- Asuka!" Jin shouted as she had disappeared.

Asuka was climbing higher and higher into a tree; grabbing hold onto branches and swiftly manoeuvring herself through the tree. When she had finally reached the top, she held out her blue Vodafone flip top mobile in the air but there seemed to be no reception. Groaning in frustration with her failure, she slowly made her way down the tree. She had misjudged her footing and had slipped off the tree.

"AHHHHH!" Asuka screamed as she fell towards the ground. The landing, however, wasn't the hard, unwelcoming ground she had feared. It felt soft, warm and bumpy. She sat up and looked down to where she had landed and gasped when she saw.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" Asuka apologised as she had gotten off a Japanese man wearing a purple tuxedo. He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Argh! My head hurts. What happened?" The man said.

"I'm so glad we're not the only ones stuck here! We kind of just ended up here after the sword exploded." Asuka stated, only just thinking about the sword and the tournament.

"Oh, and I kinda fell on you." Asuka added, laughing nervously. The man stared at her with a confused expression **(Thee Slushee: Hehe, everyone seems confused eh? Hibeki: Who wouldn't be when you've been zapped to the past by a sword? Thee Slushee: good point)**.

"By the way, I'm Asuka." She held out a hand. The Japanese man stared at her hand and then at her.

"Don't tell me you've never shaken hands before." Asuka said, giggling a bit afterwards.

"Uh…I'm…Kazuya." The man said slowly. Asuka instantly took her hand back.

"You mean…Kazuya…Mishima, Kazuya?" Asuka asked nervously.

"Asuka! Asuka, where are you? How many times have I told you not to wonder off?" Jin's voice was heard in the background and it was getting closer.

"This can't be good." Asuka whispered to herself.

"Asuka get back here…Asuka! Uncle would kill me if you die! Asuka!" Jin entered the clearing and gasped.

"Kazuya!"

**Thee Slushee: MWAHAHAHAHA! We're so totally evil!**

**Hibeki: Let's sing the Doom song! Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom…**

**Thee Slushee: (stares at Hibeki weirdly) What the hell is that?**

**Hibeki: It's the Doom song from Invader Zim. Hey, you got to sing the Spongebob song.**

**Thee Slushee: Well, that was in relation to the story! You're just randomly singing it.**

**Hibeki: But it's a cool song! Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom…**

**Thee Slushee: This is going to take a while. Hope you liked our sense of humour and story in general. Xiaoyu and Lee should be coming up next chapter so stay tuned! REVIEW!**

**Hibeki: Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom…btw, I'm updating soon so check that out too.**

**Thee Slushee: Won't be a while til I update…still haven't got Word on my own comp! Sorry peoples!**


	3. Arrival Part 2

**Thee Slushee: Hey everybody! Its me and Hibeki again with the 3rd chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords.**

**Hibeki: Yeap. We just had Athletics Day today and I had painted the name of my house (Bray) on my arm and I got sunburnt…now theres a mark:P**

**Thee Slushee: HAHAHA but what has that got to do with anything?**

**Hibeki: Hey! Ur going to get some too. U just haven't washed ur paint off yet. It's still all over ur face! And u were wearing an Xbox cap…traitor!**

**Thee Slushee: Hey! It was one of the only green hats I had, since I was in the green house (Lewis).**

**Hibeki: (narrows eyes) Traitor!**

**Thee Slushee: Ok, lets get rid of this pointless conversation about my Xbox cap and get down to the actual chapter.**

**Hibeki: So sorry for the late update! Just haven't been to each others places that often.**

**Thee Slushee: And then theres school… Anyhu! Lets get to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1 and 2 (We're just far too lazy to keep typing them out)**

**Chapter 3: Arrival Part 2**

Jin was frozen to the spot as the man he had hated all his life was sitting right in front of him.

"Asuka! Get away from him!" Jin snapped out of his trance and hurried towards Asuka and stood in between her and Kazuya protectively.

"If you're going to fight Asuka, you have to go through me first." Jin stated threateningly and slid into his fighting stance. Kazuya just stared at Jin with a more confused expression.

"Why would I want to fight my own children? I'm not like Heihachi you know." Kazuya questioned. Jin dropped his guard and stared at Kazuya in shock.

"Don't you want our devil genes or something?" Asuka peeped out from behind Jin and asked. Kazuya blinked a couple of times and stared at the two.

"I think you might've been talking to Devil when you got that information." Kazuya stated wryly.

"So…you're not Devil?" Jin asked dumbly.

"Of course he isn't Devil! His voice is different." Asuka said to Jin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, where are we anyway?" Kazuya asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I found Yakushima Lake. That should be a big hint." Jin said blandly.

"This is Yakushima? There's no fucking reception here! How on earth did you live?" Asuka questioned Jin.

"You shouldn't swear, Asuka. Your mother wouldn't like it." Kazuya said. Asuka groaned in frustration.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Asuka growled.

"You should stop hanging out with Hwoarang. He's a bad influence." Jin warned.

"Hey, at least I don't swear in every sentence like him so just be thankful for that." Asuka said.

"Also, Devil likes swearing so swearing might bring him out." Kazuya added. Asuka stared at Kazuya, horrified.

"Ok, that's the last time I swear." Asuka said quickly. Kazuya stood up and faced Asuka and Jin.

"Follow me." Kazuya turned to leave. He turns around slowly to find Jin and Auska still standing at the same spot.

"I swear I'm not going to kill you." Kazuya assured. Jin raised an eyebrow. Kazuya sighed.

"How many times has devil tried to kill you?" Kazuya asked.

"There was the time I got shot in the head…no wait that was Heihachi." Jin started.

"He shot you in the head!" Kazuya exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…but it was because of your damn blood that I managed to survive." Jin said with anger evident in his voice.

"No swearing!" Asuka said in a sing-song voice, shaking her index finger back and forth.

"I'm not sure what would've been better. Dying or living with an uncontrollable demon in my body which has the power to destroy an entire forest." Jin said.

"You destroyed a forest?" Asuka asked incredulously. "Good on ya." Asuka added afterwards. **(Thee Slushee: That comment was all thanks to Hibeki's awesome sense of humour! Hibeki: I shud really write a humour fic, huh?)**

"Mother would be turning in her grave if she heard you say that." Jin said seriously.

"But there's no reception!" Asuka whined.

"Your cellphone isn't everything, Asuka. It's probably one of the reasons we meet the Tekken Force in the first place." Jin lectured.

"I need to keep in touch with Rex, Sung and Xiao." **(Thee Slushee: Hibeki wanted to use her OC. Hibeki: They're mine! U want em, ask me first…though I'm not quite sure why anyone would want them.)** Asuka whined.

"Wait…you have Xiao's number?" Jin asked.

"She's been trying to get in contact with you for the last 2 years ya dimwit!" Asuka yelled. While this was going on, Kazuya was in silent thought.

"Uh, Dad?" Asuka asked. Kazuya was still silent.

"Dad?" Asuka asked again. Jin rolled his eyes.

"Kazuya!" Jin shouted. Kazuya was snapped out of his trance.

"You're not supposed to call our parents by their first name!" Asuka scolded. Jin opened hi mouth to reply but he was cut off by Kazuya.

"Jin, Asuka. There's something very important I need to tell you." Jin and Asuka's attention was now fixed on Kazuya. Kazuya took a deep breath.

"You're mother's alive." That simple statement had caused a huge amount of shock to the two, especially Jin.

"What! How? I saw her die by the hands of Ogre!" Jin shouted in disbelief.

"You didn't see her die. You were knocked unconscious." Kazuya stated simply. Asuka barely stifled a laugh. She was going to tease her brother about being knocked unconscious but decided that now wasn't the right time.

"You were there?" Jin asked.

"I was the one who took her back to G Corp and resurrected her by my own blood." Kazuya informed the two.

"With your own blood? That means…" Jin paused. His eyes widened at his realisation.

"Uh-oh. That isn't good."

* * *

Xiaoyu sat up on the outskirts of a forest. She straightened her pig tails and smoothed out her traditional Chinese suit and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Xiaoyu asked herself as she stood up and looked around.

"AHAH!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as an idea came to her. She took out her orange Vodafone flip top mobile and flipped it open. Heihachi always used to give her state-of-the-art technology. Her cellphone was no exception. It acted as a GPS, telling her roughly where she is. To her dismay, her mobile had ran out of battery.

"Darn it!" Xiaoyu cursed and stuffed it back in her panda backpack. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and decided to take a walk through the woods.

"Maybe I'll find some civilisation in there." Xiaoyu told herself as she traversed deeper and deeper into the woods.

All of a sudden, she heard a high pitched screech. Reflexively, Xiaoyu ducked behind the closest tree because it sounded like a giant bird. When she heard that screech again, Xiaoyu realised it was actually human.

"Great! A person!" Xiaoyu exclaimed cheerfully and began heading towards the origin of the noise. Xiaoyu soon found herself near a clearing where a girl about her age was dealing numerous strikes with her sword on a wooden dummy.

_I guess I shouldn't interrupt,_ Xiaoyu thought to herself as she watched the girl train. The girl was very skilled at the art of sword fighting. Her attacks were graceful and even carried the elegance of some of Xiaoyu's own moves. The girl then executed a perfect left kick, which knocked the dummy across the head, causing it to topple over. _Wait a minute…_ Xiaoyu thought and jumped into the clearing.

"That's my move!" Xiaoyu exclaimed and pointed a finger at the girl accusingly. The girl paused in mid move and stared at the intruder with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The girl questioned.

"You heard me! That kick was my move! You stole it!" Xiaoyu continued.

"You mean this?" The girl repeated the same kick she did before.

"That's it." Xiaoyu said, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's not your move. I made it up while I was training at the temple." Th girl reasoned.

"You're so lying! Did you see me do that move on TV?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Tee-Vee? What's a Tee-Vee?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Now you're just acting stupid." Xiaoyu said with frustration.

"What's going on? I heard voices." A young Japanese man entered the clearing.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu squealed and jogged towards him. The young man took cautious steps back and stared at her in confusion.

"Yay! There's someone I know! Jin. I didn't figure you for the type to dye your hair." Xiaoyu said and pointed to his hair.

"And why isn't it all spiky? I thought you liked it like that." Xiaoyu questioned. Soon, she began to realise that the young man standing in front of her wasn't Jin.

"Ok...so you're not Jin." Xiaoyu said, taking steps back.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Xiaoyu apologised with a weak smile.

"We kinda figured." The young man replied slowly.

"By the way, I'm Ling Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu said and held out a hand. The girl stepped forward and shook Xiaoyu's hand.

"Xianghua Chai." The girl said with a friendly smile. Xiaoyu looked over at the young man standing silently behind them.

"And you would be…?" Xiaoyu left the sentence unfinished so the man could finish it.

"Kilik." He said simply.

"Any last name of some sort?" Xiaoyu asked. Kilik shook his head.

"Heh, reminds me of Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said randomly.

* * *

Lee is awoken by something continuously prodding his cheek. Lee opened one eye to see that there were two children squatting beside him and poking him with a stick. Lee stood up quickly.

"Get outta here you stupid kids!" Lee shouted. The two kids were threatened by Lee and they scurried away. Lee found himself in grass that reached mid-shin. Lee took in his surroundings to find that he was on a farm. The farmhouse was quite a long way from where he was standing and there were a few cows scattered across the landscape. Lee pulled out his handheld GPS system and attempted to get it to work. After failing to receive satellite connection for the fifth time, Lee growled in annoyance and threw the GPS system over his shoulder. He heard it collide with something that was unfamiliar to the landscape and he heard an ear-shattering yell.

"AHHHHHH! Who the hell threw this black piece of shit at my fucking head!" A gruff voice was heard. Lee spun around to see Paul Phoenix rubbing the back of his head. Marshall Law was trying not to laugh but a few had escaped his lips and it turned into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"That would be me." Lee said and waved at Paul as he spun around with anger written on his face.

"You're gonna wish you never did that, Chaolan!" Paul cracked his knuckles and rushed towards Lee. Before he could reach Lee, an unpleasant squelch was heard as Paul had stepped on something. Paul looked down and screamed.

"I stepped in cow shit! Gross!" Paul screamed and started shaking his boot madly in an attempt to get the acquired mush off his boot. Marshall Law had approached Lee in more laughter now that Paul had pulled off something funnier.

"Great to see you, Lee." Marshall said in between laughs. Even Lee was laughing along with Marshall. After the laughter had finally died out. Lee turned to Marshall.

"Do you know where we are?" Lee asked.

"We're in a patch of grass covered in cow crap." Paul complained as he continued to shake his boot.

"Why don't we ask for directions?" Marshall suggested.

"I kind of scared two children that were here…poking me with a stick." Lee said with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Don't be pansies! Men NEVER ask for directions." Paul stated. Lee and Marshall stared blankly at Paul for a few seconds.

"So which way did the kids run off to?" Marshall asked. Lee pointed to the right.

"That way." Marshall and Lee headed off in the suggested direction with Paul grumbling behind them.

**Thee Slushee: Woooh! Another chapter done.**

**Hibeki: yeah, this one took a while to get done but…here it is!**

**Thee Slushee: Yeap. By the way, it might be a while before I next update Phoenix Tail becoz its currently on 2000 words and it's nowhere near finished! My longest chapter yet!**

**Hibeki: Yikes! That's long! I shud b updating this weekend so watch out for me!**

**Thee Slushee: For this story, it mite not take as long as it does coz we have saved it onto this…uh…whats it called again?**

**Hibeki: (sighs) USB pendrive.**

**Thee Slushee: Yeah! That…**

**Hibeki: Review…or else!**

**Thee Slushee: Don't threaten our reviewers!**

**Hibeki: (rolls her eyes) Fine then. Please review…OR ELSE!**

**Thee Slushee: (glares at Hibeki)**


	4. We're stuck in the 16th century!

**Thee Slushee: Hey hey everybody! It's us again, back with the 4th chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords!**

**Hibeki: Sorry we've kinda left this for a few weeks. We were too lazy to go to each others house…hey, when are we gonna go to your house to write our fic?  
Thee Slushee: Uh…you can come over to my house next time, how's that?**

**Hibeki: pffft, yeah right. You'll end up coming to my house again.**

**Thee Slushee: hey, you've got Soul Calibur AND my copy of Tekken 5! We can't really do anything at my house.**

**Hibeki: anyways…to our fic!**

**Chapter 4: We're stuck in the 16th century?**

Marshall Law, Lee Chaolan and Paul Phoenix trudged up the paddock towards the farm building in the distance, dodging cow waste along the way. As the three ventured closer, the little kids from before were throwing small stones at a bottle resting on a hay-bale in the distance.

"Hey, it's those kids who were poking me with a stick." Lee stated and pointed into the distance. Paul burst into laughter.

"They probably thought you were some kind of alien, considering your white hair and tight clothes." Paul joked. Lee glared at Paul.

"It's naturally silver! And at least I don't wear hideous shirts like that!" Lee said and pointed to Paul's t-shirt; which was swamp green with a cartoon picture of an alien in a kung fu stance, and the caption "Bring it on, ya aliens."

"It' better than your blue vest with fishnet sleeves!" Paul argued. Marshall Law was standing wit crossed arms, staring at both of them with a blank expression.

"Please people! You're acting like little children here!" Marshall scolded, eventually breaking up the argument. Lee shudders.

"Childhood memories…"

"Anyway, who's going to ask the little kids for directions?" Marshall asked.

"I will never live with myself if I sink to the levels of pansihood." Paul said defiantly.

"Well, I can't go. I kinda told them to get lost earlier." Lee reminded. Marshall sighed in annoyance.

"I'll do it." With that, he trudged up the hill and closer to the children.

"Hey!" Marshall cupped his hands around his mouth and called. The kids in the distance had turned his way.

"Ca you tell us where we are?" Marshall asked. The kids glanced at each other for a moment and then bent down to pick up some rocks. Marshall was confused at their actions but his eyes widened in fear when the little kids started sprinting towards him, clumsily chucking rocks at him.

"Ow! Hey! All I wanted was to know where we-Ow! Are!" Marshall complained as he was pelted with rocks. Soon enough, he sprinted back to Paul and Lee.

"Direction asking, bad idea." Was all Marshall had said before he sprinted off into the distance, joined by lee and Paul as the kids had started throwing rocks at them.

* * *

Mitsurugi threw a sword at Hwoarang. "Show me what you've got." Hwoarang dodged the sword and stared at it in confusion.

"A sword fight? Awesome!" Hwoarang crouched and placed both hands on the handle. Hwoarang grunted and strained to pull the sword up.

"How much does this thing weigh?" Hwoarang asked rhetorically. Yunsung was snickering as Hwoarang struggled to carry one of the lightest swords. Eventually, he pulled the sword up but due to the weight of the sword, he fell over backwards with the sword out-stretched.

"Arrrrghhh." Hwoarang groaned in pain with the sword held outstretched overhead. Yunsung stood over Hwoarang.

"You almost sliced me! I returned your keys, what more do you want?" Yunsung asked. Hwoarang gritted his teeth.

"I want you to get out of my fucking face, you jackass!" Hwoarang let go of the sword and stood up. Mitsurugi shook his head in disappointment.

"A young man that cannot even carry a mere sword…young man, you have a lot of work ahead of you." Mitsurugi said wisely.

"Who fights with swords anymore?" Hwoarang complained.

"Who fights with swords anymore? Almost everyone who fights does." Yunsung stated matter-of-factly.

"What century am I in?" Hwoarang asked no-one in particular. He got an answer he wasn't expecting.

"The 16th. Where have you been? Under a rock?" Yunsung commented.

"Hey I don't live under a – did you say it's the 16th century?" Hwoarang stopped in mid-retort and asked incredulously. Baek, who had been meditating quietly in the corner, had stood up.

"See how even Yunsung is more disciplined than you?" Baek said.

"In normal circumstances, I'd have to disagree with you, good friend. But after seeing your apprentice, I have to agree with you." Mitsurugi said truthfully. Mitsurugi turned to Hwoarang.

"Enough talk. We must train. Baek has been telling me the kind of language you use. For every swear word you say, another hour is added to your training." Mitsurugi said seriously. Hwoarang was dumbfounded.

"You can't do this kind of shit to me!" Hwoarang shouted.

"One more hour." Baek said, with an index finger raised.

"But that language is pretty fucking awesome." Yunsung said with a small smile. Baek and Mitsurugi glance at each other.

"Same goes for you, Yunsung." Mitsurugi ordered.

"What? This fucking sucks!" Yunsung cursed.

"That's 2 hours for you, Yunsung." Mitsurugi scolded.

"I'm starting to like you, Yunsung." Hwoarang complimented and softly punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm using this in every training session with Hwoarang." Baek said, nodding in approval.

* * *

"So where are you guys heading?" Xiaoyu asked her and Xianghua sat by the campfire drinking green tea.

"We're just training at the moment to beat Nightmare." Xianghua informed. Xiaoyu cocked her head to one side.

"Who's Nightmare?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nightmare is an evil being which controls Soul Edge and kills countless people. He needs to be stopped." Kilik said with no emotion when he returned from gathering firewood. Xiaoyu looks at him and then back at Xianghua.

"Is he always like that?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't get him to talk about anything." Xianghua complained.

"Oh My God! It's just like me and Jin!" Xiaoyu said in a girly, high-pitched voice.

"So…what's this Jin like?" Xianghua said with a coy smile.

"Well…he's quite tall, really quiet but he's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him." Xiaoyu started off.

"He's got really cool spiked up black hair, with a few strands in front of his face, adorable brown eyes and his very rare smiles would make you melt!" Xiaoyu said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, really?" Xianghua said with interest.

"And he's got abs too!" Xiaoyu squealed. Xianghua giggled.

"He sounds interesting; I'd like to meet him." Xianghua said.

"He doesn't sound so great." Kilik said with a tinge of annoyance. Xiaoyu turned around.

"Are you jealous?" Xiaoyu said with a sneaky grin.

"No, I'm not! Why would I be jealous?" Kilik said quickly, turning away to hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"You should be…but all you need to do is buff up a bit, spike your hair up, die it black and voila! You'll look just like him." Xiaoyu advised.

"Uh…I think I'll pass on that." Kilik said blandly, stood up and walked away.

"Drat! It'd be cool to see him like that." Xianghua sighed.

"Hey Xianghua, do you charge my mobile in your car or something? The battery's died." Xiaoyu asked, taking the orange flip top out of her bag. Xianghua stared at it.

"What is it?" Xianghua asked.

"A cell phone…can I charge it?" Xiaoyu said slowly.

"I thought you said it was dead…doesn't look like a living thing to me." Xianghua said.

"It's the 21st century! How could you have not heard of a cell phone?" Xiaoyu said, starting to get annoyed. Xianghua stared blankly at Xiaoyu.

"21st century? It's the 16th." Xianghua informed. Xiaoyu stared at Xianghua, jaw dropped.

"You're…you're kidding, right?" Xianghua shook her head.

* * *

"You bastard! You poisoned our mother!" Jin growled at Kazuya, almost launching himself at him but then Asuka held him back.

"Jin! He saved her life!" Asuka shouted at Jin.

"Don't you get it? She can change into that…horrible monster **(A/N: Yup, you haven't red wrong, this is a line from my fic, Phoenix Tail. Hibeki: I don't think people will recognise it, Thee Slushee.)**." Jin reasoned with Asuka.

"Where is she now?" Jin demanded rather than asked.

"I don't think she came back with us. She could still be in G Corp." Kazuya said.

"Then we better get a move on." Asuka said with enthusiasm and ran out of the clearing.

"Asuka! You could get lost!" Jin shouted after Asuka. With a sigh, he started to chase Asuka, Kazuya following behind.

After chasing Asuka through the entire forest, they finally exited the cluster of trees. Asuka had paused for a breather, allowing Jin and Kazuya to catch up.

"Asuka! Don't do that ever again." Kazuya scolded in between breaths.

"She's been doing this since I met her." Jin informed Kazuya. Asuka regained her composure and walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff, mouth wide open at what she could see in the distance.

"Asuka, you alright?" Jin asked when he walked up to Asuka and saw her expression. Jin averted his gaze to where Asuka was staring and soon enough, his mouth dropped. Instead of giant city buildings and big industrial ships floating on the harbour; there was a small cluster of village huts and a few fishing boats at sea.

"Didn't there used to be a city here?" Asuka questioned.

"But I was sure this was Yakushima…" Jin said, still confused. Kazuya stood by his son and daughter's side.

"I don't think we're in our time anymore…and I think that bastard Heihachi has something to do with it."

**Thee Slushee: Well, what do ya'll think? It was soooo much fun writin Xiaoyu's and Xianghua's conversation! It was sooo funny!**

**Hibeki: And Hwoarang's swearing deal was just so funny as to write! We were practically on the floor laughing for a few minutes!**

**Thee Slushee: now I liked this chapter and I think it deserves a few reviews.**

**Hibeki: I totally agree! Not bad for a few weeks without updating, huh? And our fics should be reviewed too!**

**Thee Slushee: I have yet to figure out the proper ending to Phoenix Tail. Not happy with it at the moment but as soon as I am, I'll put it up.**

**Hibeki: Hurry up! Christmas is coming.**

**Thee Slushee: (stares at Hibeki)**

**Hibeki: If you like Final Fantasy 8, check out my fic in that section called "Forgotten but not Forever".**

**Thee Slushee: First you were advertising Hunting Hawks…now ur advertising a fic that has absolutely NOTHING to do with Tekken?**

**Hibeki: Yeah…it's not illegal.**

**Thee Slushee: Anyhu, REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Hibeki: Cya! We'll be back!**


	5. A day in the 16th century Part 1

**Thee Slushee: YO! We are finally back after a few weeks with yet another chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords.**

**Hibeki: A few?**

**Thee Slushee: Hey, u haven't updated Dark Revelations in like 6 weeks! This wasn't a very prolonged update.**

**Hibeki: Look who's talking? U didn't update I believe for 4 months!**

**Thee Slushee: Alright, u got me there…I just wanted to finish up Phoenix Tail. Whats ur excuse?**

**Hibeki: Writers block AND the new FF8 fic I'm working on. Its got 7 chapters.**

**Thee Slushee: Okay…and its pretty gud by the way, to all u reviewers out there who like FF8.**

**Hibeki: Thanks…its also pretty funny.**

**Thee Slushee: Alright, lets head on to our new chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A day in the 16th century Part 1**

Asuka, Kazuya and Jin decided to visit the village that they had seen form Yakushima forest. Upon entering, all the locals had shifted their attention towards the three, as they were obviously foreigners.

"Why is everybody staring?" Asuka whispered to Jin.

"Our clothes are different. Purple tuxedos would look very strange these days…and I don't think denim has been invented yet." Jin whispered back to Asuka.

"But purple tuxedos look strange in our time as well." Asuka said. Kazuya overheard them.

"Are you insulting my fashion sense? You know, your Mother loved my purple suit." Kazuya stated matter-of-factly.

"Didn't it occur to you that Mother was just being nice?" Jin questioned.  
"Also, that was 20 years ago! It's the 21st century! The times have changed." Asuka added.

"Asuka, we're not in the 21st century anymore." Jin reminded.

"I'll ask someone." Asuka said and walked up to a woman, who was pinning up clothes on a line.

"Excuse me," Asuka started in her friendly and innocent voice. The woman turned around and smiled sweetly back.

"Hello, what can I do you for?"

"What's the date today?"

"It's the 1st quarter of the 5th cycle." The woman answered the question cheerfully. **(Thee Slushee: We're just taking a stab at this. Its those old things to tell the dates back in the day. Hibeki: We shudv paid more attention in science…)** Asuka stared at her with a blank expression.

"A what-quarter of the what-cycle? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked.

"The 1st quarter of the 5th cycle. That's the date." The woman repeated

"Oh um…thanks." Asuka pretended to understand and stalked back to Kazuya and Jin.

"I had absolutely no idea what she just said." Asuka told Kazuya and Jin.

"Well, what did she say?" Jin asked.

"The 1st quarter of the 5th cycle." Asuka repeated what the woman told her.

"The what and the what-now?" Jin's reaction was similar to Asuka's.

"She means it's the beginning of May." Kazuya said in a monotone voice. Jin and Asuka stared at their father with surprise.

"How'd you know that?" Asuka asked.

"School was probably the only escape I had from Heihachi. I paid attention." Kazuya replied in the same tone.

"Wow…"Asuka said to break the temporary silence between them.

"Let me guess…you got the crap beat out of you whenever you got home." Jin stated. Kazuya nodded.

"My God…I'm the lucky one. My fa..er..Uncle spoiled me." Asuka said incredulously.

"Don't rub it in." Jin said.

* * *

Xianghua, Kilik and Xiaoyu had entered a small village to fill up on supplies for their long journey ahead…however, this had turned into a shopping spree for Xiaoyu as she wanted a lot of the things in this time, much to Kilik's annoyance.

"It's souvenirs, Kilik. Not everyone has a chance to go back to the 16th century." Xiaoyu reasoned with Kilik.

"But it's wasting all our money." Kilik complained.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport! When Xiaoyu goes back to her time, we won't be able to see her again since we would've been dead for at least 300 years." Xianghua backed up Xiaoyu. Kilik sighed.

"Guess he's not stopping us then. Oooh! Where'd you get those cute clothes! I want some!" Xiaoyu pointed at Xianghua's attire, which was a pink spaghetti strap top with baby blue pants. Her sleeves were a pink fabric that flared out, strapped to her arm by a gold bracelet.

"I bought it from China so you can't really get it here." Xianghua told her Chinese friend.

"Well, maybe we can find something that looks like it, come on!" Xiaoyu grabbed hold of Xianghua's wrist and sprinted down the street, leaving Kilik walking behind them, shaking his head. The two girls were giggling and running up the street when SMACK! Xiaoyu crashed into someone and fell back.

"Owwwww…"Xiaoyu whined, rubbing her lower back. She sat up, brushed herself off and looked up at the person she crashed into. She gasped and took a step back when it was a familiar face.

"Mr. Mishima! How nice to see you here." Xiaoyu said quickly. Kazuya blinked.

"I'm really sorry for crashing into you, please don't kill me!" Xiaoyu cowered away, raising her arms up in defence. At that moment, Asuka and Jin returned from asking around for the year and they spotted Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiao! I'm glad you made it here in one piece." Asuka said with relief.

"Have you met my dad?" Asuka asked, pointing a thumb at Kazuya. Xiaoyu nodded vigorously.

"Too many times." Xiaoyu said quickly. Kazuya sighed.

"How many times have I tried to kill YOU?" Kazuya asked Xiaoyu.

"You almost chucked me off a building…but I swear! It wasn't my fault! I didn't have enough time to save you from falling off the cliff and the time machine watch thingee beeped before I could pull you up." Xiaoyu said with panic in her voice, taking cautious steps back. Kazuya blinked a couple of times.

"I tried to kill you for that? Gee, Devil has too many grudges." Kazuya stated.

"He has anger issues as well," Asuka commented, looking at Jin. "What did the forest ever do to you?"

"Okay guys, I'd like you to meet my double of the 16th century, Xianghua." Xianghua pops up from behind Xiaoyu and steps up to meet the three. She stepped up to Kazuya and stuck an arm out.

"Hi, I'm Xianghua. You must be Xiaoyu's boyfriend." Xianghua said.

"What!" Asuka, Kazuya and Jin exclaimed.

"Xiaoyu, I didn't know you went for older men." Xianghua continued.

"Uh, Xianghua? I think the guy you're referring to would be Jin." Asuka interfered, pointing to the stoic man wearing a hood next to Kazuya. **(Thee Slushee: HAHAHAHAHAH! For once that would be my genius! Hibeki: yeap, me and Slushee were cracking up for ages! Nice work. Thee Slushee: For once, I came up with the random idea)**.

"Ohhh…makes more sense now." Xianghua approached Jin.

"Take off your hood! I want to see your face." Xianghua asked. Jin shook his head. Just to be annoying, Asuka yanked off his hood and Xianghua instantly gasped.

"If I didn't know you were Jin, I would've thought you were Kilik…now I understand Xiaoyu." Xianghua said. With perfect timing, Kilik had caught up with them and they both gasped at the sight of each other.

"Holy crap! It's like a fucking mirror!" Asuka blurted out.

"Wow, you two look very similar." Kazuya stated.

"Hey." Came Kilik's one word greeting.

"Hey." Jin repeated the one word greeting.

"Do you guys have anywhere to go?" Xiaoyu asked Asuka, Kazuya and Jin.

"We haven't tackled that problem yet." Asuka answered.

"Why don't you guys come to the temple with us, since you have no where else to go? They're having a banquet at the temple tonight." Xianghua suggested. Asuka shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

The group were at the temple, dining on the food that had been prepared. They were sitting outside the temple, by a couple of flame torches to avoid more attention being drawn to them.

"So, how long have you guys been searching for the sword?" Jin asked, after Xianghua had explained that Kilik and her were on a quest to destroy Soul Edge.

"We've been searching for about 4 years for this sword." Kilik replied.

"We heard that this guy in azure armour is causing chaos with it and he needs to be stopped." Xianghua added triumphantly. Silence settled amongst the group as they ate.

"Say, Dad. I've always wondered. Why is Heihachi's hair all," Asuka stuck two hands from either side of her head.

"And your hair is all pulled back into a point?" Asuka finished.

"Heihachi is Jin and Asuka's grandfather and Kazuya's father." Xiaoyu filled Xianghua and Kilik in. Kazuya chuckled.

"Funny you should ask. When I was young, I got a hold of a razor blade and while he was sleeping, I shaved the middle of his head. Funny thing was that it never grew back." Kazuya informed, laughing at the memory.

"I'll bet Heihachi was all steamed and made you train hard for half the day?" Jin asked.

"Yeah…I think that marked the beginning of the hardened training sessions." Kazuya said. Asuka was listening with interest.

"I am so glad that I didn't know him."

"Yeap, you're very lucky. He still doesn't know who you are." Jin said.

"But when he does, she'll be in for a lot of hell." Kazuya warned.

**Thee Slushee: Wooh! Another chapter done. I still can't stop laughing at that Kazuya boyfriend thing! WOOOH! My genius.**

**Hibeki: You can stop gloating now. That was one measly comment. I've come up with how many?**

**Thee Slushee: (ignores Hibeki) HAHAHA! And watch out, that razor blade thing will definitely be back. We've already figured it out!**

**Hibeki: Yup, it's hilarious!**

**Thee Slushee: You know, we've figured that this story has become better than our own fics put together.**

**Hibeki: Yeah. Better than Phoenix Talon, Hunting Hawks, Phoenix Tail and Dark Revelations and our side fics put together.**

**Thee Slushee: Its coz we're both working on it. Okay, please review!**

**Hibeki: I'll update as soon as I can with Dark Revelations…as soon as my writers block is gone.**

**Thee Slushee: yeah, and I'll try and update I believe as soon as I can as well alrighty? Now click that button on the bottom left and give us a review!**


	6. A day in the 16th century Part 2

**Thee Slushee: Hey Hey everybody! Its me and Hibeki back yet again with another chapter of Clash of Swords! Sorry bout the wait folks, this week was….EXAM WEEK! DUM DUM DUUUMMMMMM!**

**Hibeki: lol my exams are all finally over so we're doing this…Thee Slushee still has Physics practical 2moro…gud luck by the way.**

**Thee Slushee: hehe thanks. Last week, I have finally updated I believe! Sorry bout the not so frequent updates but its slowly coming :D**

**Hibeki: Yeah and I'VE finally updated…after 8 weeks of nothingness on Dark Revelations.**

**Thee Slushee: It's about time too! And also….Hibeki wrote a Xiaoyin! Can you believe it? **

**Hibeki: Its only slight Xiaoyin…I just randomly had the urge to write it. Read and review peoples!**

**Thee Slushee: Okie Dokies now to our 6th chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords.**

**Hibeki: Once again, we do not own Soul Calibur OR Tekken as they are both owned by the glorious Namco (and hopefully, will be owned by Namco for another 40 years)**

**Thee Slushee: (stares) Hibeki had an exam on computers and she did sumthing on Copyright laws.**

**Hibeki: And I still remember it all…which is scary.**

**Thee Slushee: Enough of that. Chapter!**

**Chapter 6: A day in the 16th century Part 2**

Lee, Marshall and Paul eventually escaped the rock-throwing children. They ended up on a long stretch of sandy road that seemed to go on forever.

"Okay…so which way?" Lee asked rhetorically, looking right and left.

"Which way do you reckon some civilisation will be?" Marshall asked, looking up one road and down the other but they both looked exactly the same.

"Hey, there's a guy coming in a horse-cart. We'll ask him for directions." Lee suggested, pointing to the black workhorse dragging its feet towards them with a middle aged man on its back. The horse was dragging a cart behind it filled with fresh vegetables.

"Oh no, Oh no no no no no." Paul protested, shaking his heads and cutting his palms through the air.

"We are NOT asking for directions again! I'm pansied enough already. You remember what happened last time? Little alien buggers' chucked rocks at us!" Paul exclaimed.

"Uh…Paul? They were just children. They thought we might've been dangerous or something. I'm sure this guy won't chuck rocks at us." Marshall reasoned.

"Well if you're asking directions, leave me out of it." Paul stepped back and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Okay, we'll leave you out in the middle of nowhere where you will step on cow patts all day." Lee said simply. Paul's expression changed to horror.

"Doesn't make much of a difference to me whether you come or not." Lee stated, now walking towards the man on the horse.

"Hey!" Lee greeted, causing the man's gaze to be averted to him.

"Do you think you could tell me where the next town or city is? Me and my…err," Lee glances at Marshall and Paul.

"Colleagues are lost." Lee finished.

"Well, I'm headin' to the closest village to sell my veggies. You feller's can hop on the back. Try not to squish my veggies." The man said to Lee.

"Thank you so much sir!" Lee bowed in respect and hurried to get Marshall.

"Yo Law, we have a ride." Lee said excitedly. Marshall's face lit up in relief and he followed Lee to the back of the vegetable cart. Paul looked on as Lee and Marshall hopped onto the vegetable cart, only now thinking about the reality of the situation. If he let them go, how else would he be able to get out of here? He sighed and trudged to the back of the vegetable cart.

"Look who's finally come around." Marshall said as Paul hopped onto the cart.

"I guess being in a veggie cart beats sitting around in the middle of nowhere." Paul admitted, taking a seat next to Lee.

"No, Paul don't sit – " SQUISH! Paul's eyes widened.

"Down." Lee finished.

"Do I dare see what I just sat on?" Paul said with gritted teeth. He stood up and looked down to see a pile of squashed tomatoes.

"Uh…sir?" Marshall asked anxiously but Lee shut him up.

"No. Don't tell him. He'll kick us off for sure." Lee hissed with gritted teeth.

"My leathers are ruined!" Paul complained.

"Sssssh!" Lee hissed desperately, not wanting to alert the kind man giving them a ride.

* * *

After 2 long, long hours, the trio had arrived at the village. Marshall, Lee and Paul hastily got off the back, thanked the man and disappeared into the crowd. After a few seconds, a voice cut through the crowd.

"YOU LOUSY NO GOOD FIENDS! YOU SQUASHED MY VEGGIES!" The sound of this voice made Lee, Marshall and Paul quicken their pace, trying to blend in the crowd as much as they could.

After a few minutes, the trio stopped to rest.

"I think we lost him," Lee finally said, leaning against a small stall.

"Let's hope we never see him again." Marshall stated. Paul started taking in whiffs around him.

"Ewww! What's that smell?" Paul pinched his nose and fanned the air around him. Lee and Marshall stared at hi with blank expressions.

"You." They both said in unison.

"Me! It's not me!" Paul argued.

"We've had to sit with you, walk with you, and be with you for the last few hours…we'd know." Lee explained.

"Didn't you notice us walk at least 2 metres away from you?" Law added.

"Okay, I've noticed that we stick out like a sore thumb around here. We should grab some clothes." Lee said.

"But how? We don't have any money with us…Oh no, we are NOT stealing!" Law protested.

"Trust me Law; it's for the good of us all. Otherwise we're stuck with tomato-crap boy here," Lee said, pointing to Paul.

"Okay, let's do this." Marshall said hastily. Lee, Marshall and Paul snuck up to a clothing stall.

"Okay, on the count of three, we go in, steal some stuff, and then run away ok?" Marshall ordered.

"one…two…thr-" before Marshall could finish the count, a scream shot through the air as a man sailed right over them and smashed into the stall.

"What the fuck!" Paul cursed as the man landed right in front of him. Lee spun around to find a fight erupting behind them.

"I think one guy's fighting a bunch of thieves…they're outnumbering him, we should help." Marshall said righteously.

"Uh…Law? Weren't we about to become thieves right about now?" Lee said smartly.

"Who cares? It's about time I got to beat people up! We went to the tournament for a reason." Paul said excitedly, cracking his knuckles. Marshall and Paul charged in head on to the battle, Lee shrugging and joining them afterwards.

"WADAHHHH!" Marshall screamed in a high pitched voice, unleashing numerous punches and back flips on unsuspecting victims.

"OSU!" Paul shouted, slamming a powerful fist into another chunk of thieves, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Ka-mon." Lee taunted, getting into his Hitman stance, a thief taking the bait easily. Lee shot out his foot which connected smoothly with the thief's head, knocking him over easily. The three were actually enjoying fighting off the horde of thieves.

Marshall kept fighting through the thieves until he spotted the vigilante that was beating them up before. The man in the centre was whacking people in all directions with his Nanchaku. There were too many for him though and one knocked the Nanchaku out of his hand. Marshall picked it up and said: "This is where the real fun begins!" He unleashed a high-pitched, Kung Fu shriek and went absolutely crazy with the nanchaku, hitting numerous people in the face and knocking them back. Marshall threw the nanchaku back at the man, who took it gratefully and began knocking people out again.

After the battle had finally ceased, all three of them were absolutely worn out.

"Wasn't that heaps of fun?" Paul said triumphantly, looking around at the unconscious bodies before them.

"Sure was," Lee admitted with a smirk on his face. The vigilante who was fighting off the thieves approached the three.

"That was some pretty impressive fighting. You guys warriors?" The man asked, genuinely impressed.

"Warriors? No. We're martial artists." Lee informed the man, who looked very confused.

"I thought you were a warrior since you knew the art of using nanchaku." The man turned to Marshall.

"I just use it in weapon training. My fists are my weapon. Not nanchaku." Marshall said simply.

"Well, it's great to meet you. I'm Maxi." The man held out his hand. Marshall took it with a smile on his face.

"Marshall Law. And that's Lee Chaolan," Marshall pointed at Lee, who bowed with respect.

"And this is my good friend, Paul Phoenix." He pointed at Paul, who held out his hand.

"Put 'er there." Paul said with a goofy grin on his face. Maxi went in to shake his hand but recoiled.

"What's that smell?" Maxi asked. Lee and Marshall both silently point at Paul.

"Do you know anywhere he can get a wash?" Marshall asked.

"And some clothes for him…as well as us." Lee added.

"Uh…yeah, follow me." Maxi turned on his heels and carefully weaved a path through the unconscious bodies, Lee, Marshall and Paul following close behind.

* * *

Storm clouds gathered over the top of an abandoned stony castle. Flashes of lighting pierced through the sky, a low rumble of thunder rolling in shortly afterwards. In the first room of the castle, a blue flaming torch was the only source of light. Two figures stood in the room: one in glorious armour, the other wearing a black judo suit.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because I need souls…I could easily take yours. It's very strong and will benefit me greatly." The figure in armour spoke menacingly.

"Wouldn't it be better if all the strong souls in the land gathered in one place?" The other figure responded in a low, husky voice.

"We would need to issue advertisements to towns and villages across the land…word will travel fast and we will have everybody in one place." The second figure continued.

"So as soon as they are gathered, I just leap in and take their souls?" The armoured figure questioned.

"No…let them fight it out. The strongest soul would eventually triumph over the others…but the ones that lose won't have the chance to leave. They will be stuck there. If they tried to escape, we would ambush them." The second figure explained.

"We will need a prize for this… 'Tournament' of yours to bring in the desired crowd." The armoured figure said.

"You were speaking of a powerful sword…we could use that."

"Is it worth it to risk Soul Edge?"

"You won't lose Soul Edge because they won't win." A menacing smirk appeared on the second figure's face.

**Thee Slushee: WOOOH! Another chapter done.**

**Hibeki: Now that was a nasty cliffy! Hoped u liked this chapter.**

**Thee Slushee: It was loads of fun writing this chapter…but it's always fun writing these chapters! Lol**

**Hibeki: It was cool mucking around with Law, Lee and Paul. They are definitely our comic relief, lol!**

**Thee Slushee: By the way, out of interest…is there anyone out there, other than us, who don't live in the States or anywhere near it? We're just curious.**

**Hibeki: But NZ is cool and let's get this straight….NZ is NOT a third world country! We do not live in huts, we have actual buildings! And the All Blacks are NOT a Maori tribe, they're a rugby team! We also won the America's cup twice in a row, so shame!**

**Thee Slushee: The only reason Hibeki said that was because some people think NZ is a third world country because of LOTR! Crazy ain't it?**

**Hibeki: Alright, that's enough from us. Hope u enjoyed reading. Review!**


	7. Tournament announced

**Thee Slushee: Yo Yo peoples! We are here to bring you the 7th chapter of the very first Soul Calibur and Tekken crossover, Clash of Fists and Swords.**

**Hibeki: Yeah, and we're finally doing this at Thee Slushee's house! And we saw FFVII: Advent Children. Man that is an awesome movie!**

**Thee Slushee: Didn't quite get it at first since I've only played so much of FFVII…and the action sequences were hard to keep up with in some places, but the graphics were awesome! Makes me want to play FFVII again.**

**Hibeki: And sorry for not updating the past few weeks…we were…busy.**

**Thee Slushee: (stares at Hibeki) who r you trying to kid, Hibeki! We're on holiday for the next 2 weeks! Lets just face it: we're lazy.**

**Hibeki: Hey! The people in the States have summer break now, and hardly any of them are updating.**

**Thee Slushee: Ok, lets just get on with this fic.**

**Chapter 7: Tournament announced**

"Attention all warriors and fighters alike! A special tournament is being held with Soul Edge as its prize!" The town criers all over the world hollered out throughout towns and villages.

"It is a Tag Team tournament, where you must take an ally into battle. The tournament will being in a month's time. For those who are interested in participating, gather at the castle to the north in a month's time. Train well." The town crier took out a dagger from underneath his cloak and staked a poster onto the village's noticeboard. A large crowd gathered around the poster on the wall, most of the conversations being confused whisperings. Two redheads pushed through to the front of the crowd to read the poster for themselves.

"A King of Weapons Tag Team Tournament…" Hwoarang recited, eyes scanning from top to bottom **(Thee Slushee: Well, it couldn't be called the Iron Fist when swords are involved right? Hibeki: Yeah, and King of Weapons sounds awesome!)**.

"Now that sounds like one helluva good time!" said Hwoarang, slamming a fist on his open palm. Yunsng stared at the poster with a serious expression. Hwoarang paused in the middle of his burst of excitement and stared at his friend in confusion.

"Yunsung, you alright?" Hwoarang asked, waving a hand in front of his face vigorously but not succeeding in wavering his expression.

"Soul Edge…" Yunsung stated quietly. "The prize is Soul Edge." Hwoarang's brows knotted in further confusion.

"Soul Edge? What the hell is that?"

"Soul Edge is an evil but powerful sword that must be destroyed." Mitsurugi explained bluntly, appearing from the crowd, which was now reduced to them and a couple of other people.

"But some people are only interested in the power bit and would do anything to get their hands on it." Yunsung explained further without shifting his gaze from the poster.

"Besides, it's an excellent opportunity to test out your new training." Baek whispered into Hwoarang's ear, which made Hwoarang jump. **(Thee Slushee: Yet another one of our infamous "Snakes" ****Hibeki: If you have read either of our fics, you would know what it is.)**

"AHHH! Where the hell did you come from?" Was Hwoarang's immediate reaction, turning to face his master. "What? Who needs swords when you've got TKD?" Hwoarang boasted after what Baek said had sunk in. Hwoarang thrusted a foot into the air to demonstrate his point but it didn't go as planned as it hit Yunsung on the side of the head.

"Owww!" Yunsung yelled, rubbing the side of his head. "Watch where you aim those stinky feet of yours!" Yunsung commented bitterly, finally escaping the trance the poster had him in.  
"It's a weapons tournament, Hwoarang." Baek stated. That statement alone wiped the grin off Hwoarang's face.

"So…people can fight with swords and axes and maces and stuff like that?" Hwoarang asked nervously. Mitsurugi nodded.

"I'm gonna die out that!" Hwoarang's voice leapt up an octave, sounding like a small child.

"What's wrong, scared?" A smirk landed on Yunsung's face. Hwoarang immediately stood straight.

"The Blood Talon? Scared? Never! Bring it on!" Hwoarang shouted confidently.

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Xiaoyu rushed up to the group excitedly along with Xianghua. The blank faces that greeted her notified her that they weren't up for a guessing game.

"There's a weapons tournament coming up!" Xiaoyu chirped excitedly.

"A weapons tournament!" Asuka, Jin, Kazuya and Kilik exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah! And the best thing is that – "

"We get to beat up innocent people?" Kazuya interrupted Xianghua in a monotone voice. There was totally silence in the group for a few seconds.

"Dad? You need a new day job." Asuka said to Kazuya. Jin scoffed.

"Look who's talking?" Asuka looked at him in outrage.

"Hey! I beat up guilty people, not innocent people!" Asuka defended.

"Well, that's not the best part." Xianghua turned to Kilik. "The best part is that Soul Edge is the prize!"

"Soul Edge is the prize?" Kilik asked in disbelief.

"Saves us hunting for it now." Xianghua stated.

"You know, this could be a trap." Jin stated in the same monotone voice as Kazuya.

"Jin's right. Someone could just be luring people like you to one place. I have a bad feeling about this." Kazuya backed him up.

"Lighten up, Dad. The only reason we went for the Iron Fist Tournament was to fight and now we have the chance." Said Asuka.

"Another cool thing is that it's Tag Team as well! I bags Xianghua!" Xiaoyu latched onto Xianghua.

"Awesome!" Xianghua yelled enthusiastically. "What about you guys?" Kilik and Jin sidelong glanced at each other.

"I'll be with him." They both said simultaneously.

"What about me? I don't wanna be stuck with…him." Asuka said nervously, looking up at Kazuya.

"What's wrong with me?" Kazuya asked.

"There aren't enough hours in a day to get into that, Dad." Asuka said wryly.

"But you guys know what else? It gives us an opportunity for…" Xianghua paused, winking at Xiaoyu.

"MAKEOVERS!" They both squealed excitedly. Kilik and Jin's jaws dropped. They recovered themselves quickly back into their neutral expressions.

"We need to train." Kilik said seriously, surreptitiously gesturing to Jin to follow.

"Oh no you don't!" Xiaoyu took hold of Kilik's arm while Xianghua took hold of Jin's arm.

"Jeans and hoodies haven't been invented yet," Xianghua stated matter-of-factly.

"How come you know what they are then?" Jin fired at her.

"Uh, Jin? It's quite obvious that Xiao told her." Said Asuka.

"But why do I have to come?" Kilik complained.

"You are the perfect model of what Jin should look like in this century." Xiaoyu explained.

"We should get them identical clothes," Xianghua suggested.

"Then they'll look like twins!" Asuka remarked. Jin glared at his sister.

"Asuka, incase you haven't noticed, no girls in this century don't wear the stuff you're wearing." Xiaoyu pointed out. Asuka looked down at her black and red boots and gloves, black overalls and red top.

"Oh no, Oh no no no no no no no no no." Asuka protested.

"You're not getting me into something like THAT!" Asuka pointed at Xianghua's attire. Kazuya coughed.

"We going or not?" Xiaoyu and Xianghua turned to Kazuya.

"Are you that eager to get out of your purple suit?" Kazuya's eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in anger.

"There's absolutely NO WAY you're getting this suit off me!" Kazuya protested.

"But you stick out like a sore thumb already with your hair. The purple suit has to go." Xiaoyu reasoned.

"The only way you can get this suit is if you pry it from my dead body." Kazuya hissed in his low, threatening voice. Xianghua sighed.

"If we find a purple tunic, will you wear that?" Kazuya considered the option.

"If it's purple and black, I'll wear it. But I won't get rid of my suit." Xianghua and Xiaoyu sighed in relief.

"What if it's purple and yellow?" Xiaoyu suggested.

"No." Came Kazuya's straight answer.

"Purple and green?" Asuka suggested.

"No."

"Purple and pink?" Xianghua suggested innocently.

"NO! I'll look gayer than my gay brother!" Kazuya yelled in outrage **(Thee Slushee: To all the Lee fans out there, we weren't intending to bash Lee! Hibeki: Yeah, we're just stating Kazuya's opinion of his foster bro.)**. Jin chuckled at Kazuya's comment.

"Jin…are you laughing?" Asuka asked incredulously. Jin immediately pulled back his straight faced- mask.

"No, I wasn't laughing. I never laugh." Said Jin, but a small grin came to his face.

"Jin, are you…smiling?" Asuka asked again. Jin turned away from Asuka, hiding his expression.

"Man, I wish I had a camera with me." Asuka said wistfully to herself. Her face lit up when an idea came to her.

"Maybe I do…" Asuka reached into her pocket and took out her blue fliptop mobile. Miraculously, it still had about half charge.

"Hey Jin! Smile!" Asuka leapt in front of Jin and took a quick snapshot. Unfortunately, the humour of the comment ahd worn off and it was just another picture of Jin and his straight face. Asuka groaned in annoyance.

"One of these days, I will get a pic of you smiling, Jin…and then I'll sell it on eBay!" Asuka warned.

**Thee Slushee: Man, I just realized how much dialogue there is in this chapter…Pretty much all of the chapter was just conversations between people!**

**Hibeki: Well yeah…but we have to have the Tekken and Soul Calibur people interacting. Next chapter, we'll see how Lee, Paul and Law will react to the tournament announcement…and Asuka will find herself a Tag Team partner!**

**Thee Slushee: Oooohhhh, I wonder who she'll team up with…and its not Kaz folks! We got sum1 special for him to team up with :D But you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Hibeki: hehe yep…so let us know how you thought that chapter went down by a simple review!**


	8. tag teams forming

**Thee Slushee: Yo Yo peoples! The dynamic duo has returned yet again for the next chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords!**

**Hibeki: Funny how we update this regularly and ur own fics gather dust…but I have good news! I'm over my writer's block, so expect to see Dark Revelations chapter 11 real soon.**

**Thee Slushee: I have been trying to update I believe, but then I…get distracted. Theres probably only a paragraph of it done this whole time :P**

**Hibeki: Gees that is just pathetic Slushee!**

**Thee Slushee: Hey! You haven't updated Dark Revelations in 2 months!**

**Hibeki: It's not as bad as 4 months!**

**Thee Slushee: Ok, fair enough. Oh, btw, we went to something called a Black Box Session, which is a collection of lil gaming tourneys…including…TEKKEN!**

**Hibeki: Yup, and Slushee here was representing us Tekken Girl Gamers…and she blew! She sucked majorly!**

**Thee Slushee: Hey! U aren't one to talk! I can kick ur butt easy peasy! The kind o ppl who enter these tourneys are like 20+-year-olds who go to the arcade regularly…cut me some slack!**

**Hibeki: And we turned to the dark side…by entering a DOA4 tournament on Xbox 360!**

**Thee Slushee: It was free! We gave in to the freeness! And sucked!**

**Hibeki: Anyhu, time to get to our next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**: **Tag Teams forming**

"Thank god we got Paul out of those things which used to be leathers," Lee breathed a sigh of relief, now not needing to stay 2 meters away from him.

"My beautiful leathers," Paul sulked, dragging his feet behind the others, head down.

"Lighten up, Paul. You could always grab another pair. Besides, these tunics aren't bad," Law attempted to cheer him up, looking down on his yellow tunic.

"But mine is freakin' fluorescent green!" Paul exclaimed, swatting the cloak away from the front of his body. "The cloak is so annoying,"

"The only reason yours is that colour is because it was the only one that fit you," Maxi noted.

"People in this time are slightly smaller and shorter than people in our time, Paul." Lee stated

"And they get a helluva lot more exercise," Law added. The group trudged through the town until something caught Lee's eye.

"A King of Weapons Tag Team Tournament," Lee recited the words scrawled hastily on a piece of paper that was staked onto the village notice board.

"Boo-yah! A fighting tournament? Finally, a chance to use the martial art skills I took so long to train up! By the time I'm done, everyone around here would know the name Paul Phoenix!" Paul shouted egotistically, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, Paul? It says _Weapons_." Law stated.

"Weapons!" Paul barked. "I don't need no weapons! Weapons are for pansies! Only _real _men fight with their own physical strength," Paul roared.

"So would that make me a pansy?" Maxi questioned. Paul stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"You don't count, you're a nice pansy." Paul said in attempted reassurance, causing Maxi to frown.

"Did you just call our host, who is nice enough to let us stay with him and buy us some clothes, a pansy?" Law asked.

"I stand by what I said, weapons _are _for pansies," Paul stated firmly.

"You know, I _could_ just as easily just kick you out of my house and let you survive by yourself in this time," Maxi stated.

"No! Okay fine, you are not a pansy. You are an exception. You saved our butts." Paul apologized. Law stared at him, mouth agape.

"That was probably the nicest thing you've said to anybody," Law stated. Paul shot him a glare.

"Tell anyone about this, and you're dead."

"Anyway, about this tournament, it says here that the prize is something called Soul Edge. Wonder what that is?" Lee stated, who has been reading the poster the whole time. Maxi's head instantly shot up.

"Did you say Soul Edge?" Maxi asked, pushing past Lee to see the poster himself.

"What's Soul Edge?" Law asked.

"Soul Edge is a powerful but evil sword which must be destroyed." Maxi stated, eyes glued to the poster.

"Well, why offer it as a prize if people want to destroy it?" Lee asked.

"Some people ignore the evil bit. They just want the power it provides," Maxi answered.

"There was a young knight who went after the sword in order to avenge his father. He was never seen again. They say that the sword possessed his soul," Maxi informed the trio.

"Now, wonder why that sounds familiar?" Lee asked rhetorically.

"Kazuya wanted to get revenge on his father, not avenge him, at least that's what I heard…there's a difference," Law stated.

"But the tournament's Tag team…how are we going to find partners that know how to use weapons so they could teach us?" Paul asked.

"Maxi, we'll be a Tag team! We both know the art of the nanchaku. We'll be unstoppable." Law suggested. Maxi nodded in approval.

"That's a good idea,"

"What about us? We don't know squat about any kinda of weapons!" Lee said with a tinge of worry.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you guys the art of nanchaku-ism," Law reassured.

"You're going to teach…"Lee slowly turned around to see Paul waving innocently.

"When you're teaching him, I will be a mile away." Lee stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what do you think about this colour, Xiao?" Xianghua held up a caramel cloak and placed it on Jin's shoulders. Xiaoyu placed a hand on her chin and stared critically at Jin's new look.

"Don't think caramel suits him…ooh! How about that navy blue one in the corner?" Xiaoyu pointed at a random direction and Xianghua instantly hurried off to retrieve the item.

"I reckon it would go well on both Kilik and Jin," Xiaoyu informed. Jin was standing absolutely still, fists clenched at his sides with a look of confusion and horror. He looked over his shoulder to see Asuka silently pointing and laughing. Jin mouthed "Help me" to his sister, but she shook her finger at him and skipped over to Xiaoyu.

"Why don't you try the forest green one over there?" Asuka pointed to yet another cloak in the corner.

"Great idea, Suki!" Xiaoyu squealed and buzzed off in a different direction. Jin was glaring daggers at his sister. Kilik attempted to sneak off but Xianghua stepped in his path.

"Oh no you don't! Try this on," She shoved a pair of brown trousers at Kilik and pushed him back towards Jin.

"Isn't it supposed to be Jin's makeover and not mine?" Kilik protested.

"We need you two to match," Xianghua said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, where's Mr. Mishima?" Xiaoyu noticed, looking around. Asuka checked her surroundings to see that Kazuya was nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw him go off in this direction. I'll go grab him," Asuka said hastily, speeding off before anyone could respond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief. She escaped before Xianghua and Xiaoyu could all of a sudden bombard her with all these different clothes. She casually strolled through the village, taking in the primitive society. Asuka strode along cobblestone streets with wooden stalls lining the path. It eventually lead to the centre, where there was an intersection with a statue of a famous emperor (at least, that's what Asuka assumed) standing proudly in the centre.

Something caught the edge of Asuka's eyes, which immediately directed her attention towards it. A shadow of a person quickly darted around an alleyway, which raised Asuka's suspicion. Being the nosy person she was, Asuka darted after the shadow in the alleyway to stop whoever it was from committing any harm. Asuka skidded to a halt and watched the figure wall jump up the narrow alleyway onto the rooftops.

"Dammit, I wish I could do that," Asuka cursed under her breath, as her eyes searched the area for some sort of way to get to the rooftops. Asuka noticed a stick of wood that jutted out from the rest of the building. She glanced down at her belt and an idea instantly came to her. She undid her belt and held it like a grappling hook. Asuka then realized that the belt was too short to reach the piece of wood, even if she jumped. An old mule cart met Asuka's vision. She glanced up at the piece of wood and smiled. _This would be the coolest thing ever!...if I can make it_.

Asuka took a couple of steps back, eyes firmly on her target. She sprinted to the mule cart, jumped onto it and propelled herself into the air. While in the air, she hooked the belt buckle onto the piece of wood and swung herself up onto the rooftop. Just as she was going to release herself, the belt broke from the strain but she still managed to get on the roof. Asuka glanced back onto the ground and smirked. _That was so cool! Rex will never believe me if I tell him this._ Asuka's victory was short lived as she realized her target was still on the loose. She spotted the said target currently jumping onto another roof. _Taken straight out of an action movie,_ Asuka thought wryly. She sprinted after the figure and leapt across to another roof, just barely making it. The figure finally stopped and turned around to face Asuka just as she landed on the building.

Asuka's eyes widened as she realized the person who she was chasing was a female ninja. The woman was donned in a red bodysuit, with kunai strapped to her back and hips. A couple of shuriken were also visible, in a small pocket strapped to her thigh. Asuka was in so much awe that she didn't realize the figure speak.

"Why are you following me?" The figure stated in a low, threatening voice. Asuka eventually snapped herself out of the trance and stare at her.

"Are you an _actual _ninja?" Asuka asked dumbly. The woman crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"What if I am?" She asked.

"That…is so cool!" Asuka squealed, causing the ninja to stare at her in confusion.

"I mean, I've only really seen ninjas in the movies, and they're usually guys but seeing a female ninja is just awesome!" Asuka skipped up to the figure, making her take a few cautious steps back.

"Little girl, I am dangerous. I am capable of slitting your throat right now so back away!" The figure warned, reaching for her kunai.

"Woah, woah woah, no need for the hostilities," Asuka waved her arms in defense when she saw her reaching for her weapons. "I just think its mega cool that there's a female ninja. But if it's a fight you want, throw away those kunai and show me what you've got." With that, Asuka wound up her fists and slid into her fighting stance. The figure smirked and unstrapped her kunai and shuriken and threw them aside, sliding into her battle stance as well.

Asuka unleashed a battle cry and charged at the figure, throwing her most powerful palm strike at her. The woman dodged the attack easily and threw a foot to Asuka's head. Asuka caught her foot and slammed her to the ground. The woman swung her feet around and tripped Asuka up, simultaneously getting back onto her feet. Asuka rolled back to her feet and performed a rising cross shop but the woman performed an elegant slip over her, causing her to attack nothing but the air. The attack carried a lot of momentum and it was almost enough to make her fly off the building, but Asuka waved her arms madly to retain her balance and stop herself from falling off.

Asuka spun around to meet the woman's fist, making all of the attempts to stop falling off the building a complete waste. The woman caught Asuka by her foot and slung her back onto the building, clearly not finished yet. The battle continued for a ten minutes, both competitors almost worn out.

"This is pointless! We're evenly matched," Asuka breathed out after blocking a punch from the woman. She instantly stopped attacking and considered Asuka's statement.

"You're right. Our hand-to-hand combat skills are matched. Have you heard of the King of Weapons tournament?" The woman inquired.

"Yeah, I have. My friends are going to enter it," Asuka replied, clutching her side from a developing stitch.

"I can tell that you are worthy to be my Tag Team partner," The woman stated, standing straight. Asuka's eyes widened in surprise.

"R-Really? You want me to be your Tag Team partner?" Asuka blurted out, reassuring herself. Asuka inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that this means she won't need to be paired up with Kazuya. The woman briefly nodded.

"I can tell that you are a foreigner to the art of he kunai. I shall teach you later. Meet me here tomorrow at the break of dawn. Tell no one." With that, the woman, took a shuriken and shot it a couple of centimeters from Asuka's foot and leapt high into the air in a cloud of smoke. Asuka stared in awe and glanced down at the shuriken. She picked it up and examined the razor edges and gulped.

"Ok, I won't be late," Asuka said more to herself.

**Thee Slushee: FINALLY! You know, we did the first half of this chapter like 2 weeks ago!**

**Hibeki: We kinda ran out of time…hope u liked Asuka and her "mysterious Tag Team partner's" introduction.**

**Thee Slushee: For those of you who have played Soul Calibur, you could probably guess who it is…but to all u other guys? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Hibeki: I'm getting Soul Calibur 3 on Monday! So we will be a bit more up to date with the storyline, since we're not reading off SC2 anymore.**

**Thee Slushee: On another note, I'd just like to say, I have TOTALLY Revamped Happy Birthday, my one shot Xiaoyin. It is WAYYYY better and WAYYYY longer than it was before (y did nobody tell me it was so hard to read!)**

**Hibeki: Yeap, it's a gud fic. Way more awesomer than it was before! And, I have started a new fic called Forceful Reunion of Souls. It's such a random story and is complete comedy! Time to release the funny side of me!**

**Thee Slushee: (stares) what funny side?**

**Hibeki: (glares) shut up.**

**Thee Slushee: Anyhu read and review peoples!**


	9. Two new Tag partners

**Thee Slushee: Yo Yo Yo! It is I, Thee Slushee with yet another chapter of I believe!**

**Hibeki:…what? No! Its Clash of Fists and Swords! Why am I here if its I believe?**

**Thee Slushee: I dunno…maybe u like watching me type?**

**Hibeki:…no…and besides, u never tell me what happens in I believe even though I tell u EVERYTHING!**

**Thee Slushee: U only tell me everthing because I'm ur muse!**

**Hibeki: Tru that…and to everybody else, if ur thinking bout getting me to let anything out, DREAM ON! Thee Slushee is MY muse, and my muse only!**

**Thee Slushee: Orr…if any of u guys bribe with with the right amount, I just mite leak some info on Hibeki's fics :P**

**Hibeki: Orrrr you cud NOT! Or u wont be my muse again! Information on my fic is highly classified. And I know where u live if u try anything like that.**

**Thee Slushee: …yes…anywho, we shud get on with this.**

**Chapter 9: Two new Tag Partners**

Kazuya was taking minimal interest in the dressup of his son and his son's look-a-like. He decided to take a stroll through the town. He found himself entering the local inn, where lots of warriors and people got together for a drink or two. Kazuya pushed himself past a group of thugs who were heartily enjoying their alcohol, displaying their drunkness through slurred songs and falling over each other. He found himself sitting at the bar next to a knight with a scar running down his face, who was taking heavy amounts of drinks.

"Stupid sword, ruined my life," The knight mumbled. Kazuya's ears pricked, as he heard the mention of (what he thinks) Soul Edge.

"Are you talking about Soul Edge?" Kazuya questioned.

"Damn right I am!" A sudden outburst came from the knight.

"The sword took hold o' me and made me kill my father," The knight said angrily.

"Resulted in me killin' me father," The knight continued.

"Everyone thinks Nightmare's me…trying to kill me, they are."

"Who's they?" Kazuya asked inquisitively.

"Everyone!" The knight screamed, taking a long swig of his mug. Kazuya couldn't help the fact that this man was a lot like himself, except for him being guilty for killing his father.

"Do you know where Soul Edge is?"

"Probly off on a rampage, killing people or whatnot," The knight continued.

"Taking their souls and pitting the blame on me," The knight said with a sense of sadness before taking another swig.

"Have you heard of the upcoming King of Weapons tournament?"

"Yah…but I don't wanna be part of that anymore. I don't wanna become that monster again," The knight continued.

"But don't you want to put an end to it so people wont get hurt and fall to the same fate you've been through?" Kazuya asked.

"Who bloody cares! As long as it ain't me, and besides, who'd wanna partner with me anyway?"

"Well…I have no experience in weaponry whatsoever and I think I'm willing to take my chances with some drunken knight," Kazuya stated coolly.

"You would?" The knight asked in disbelief.

"Accept it before I change my mind,"

"Wha'ever…do me a favour," Kazuya cocked his eyebrow. "Gemme outta here…doubt I could walk after all this," The knight gestures to his mug. Kazuya grabbed an arm and put it around his shoulder, hoisting the knight to his feet and dragging him out of the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's _he _doing here!" Xianghua shrieked, drawing her sword.

"Get outta here, Nightmare!" Kilik jumped to his feet and grabbing hold of his staff.

"Why does everyone think I'm Nightmare?" The knight broke free of Kazuya's support and made a huge gesture before falling to the stone floor.

"_This _is Nightmare?" Jin questioned in disbelief.

"The monster who takes peoples' souls is a drunken knight?" Xiaoyu questioned with equal disbelief.

"He's out there destroying peoples' lives and people blame me." The knight said sadly. "I was just a host."

"Now doesn't sound oddly familiar?" Asuka looked over at Kazuya.

"Sure does," Jin said in agreement. All of a sudden, the drunk fell asleep, causing the group to glance at each other.

"I think…we should just let him sleep it off," Xiaoyu suggested.

"But it's Nightmare! I have to kill him right now," Kilik said boldy, approaching the knight's body.

"What if he's right though? He can't _seriously _be the guy you're after," Asuka reasoned.

"And if what he says is right, he may have been controlled by Nightmare. He would know how Nightmare works," Kazuya stated factually.

"Yeah, so just wait til he sobers up and then we'll ask him." Xiaoyu said.

"He's gonna have one major hangover though," Asuka said. Kilik and Xianghua stared Asuka questioningly.

"Never mind," Jin said quickly before they could ask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was approaching. A rooster's cry was heard echoing throughout the village. The moon was almost completely out of view to make way for the eastern Sun. At the temple, Asuka opened one eye. Everyone was currently lying on the floor covered in a few sheets, fast asleep. Asuka sat up in her position, letting out a silent yawn. She slowly stood up, letting the sheets fall noiselessly onto the stone floor. Asuka started tiptoeing towards the door, stepping over her brother and Xiaoyu in the process. As she neared Kazuya, he let out a loud snort, which froze her to the spot. After a few seconds when he continued to sleep, Asuka breathed a sigh of relief. When she was about to step over him to get to the door, Kazuya suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the ankle. Asuka immediately covered her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a massive shriek. She looked down at Kazuya to find his eyes were still closed. Soon enough, his grip loosened on Asuka's ankle and she was able to slide past with no later problems.

_Never again will I EVER sleep near Dad…my ankle could've easily been my neck!_ Asuka thought to herself as she stepped over the knight, disgusted by the alcohol fumes surrounding him, and exited the temple.

**10 minutes later**

Asuka stood on the same rooftop as yesterday afternoon, where she met the ninja. She stood there, cross-armed for a few minutes, glancing at her wrist but remembering that she forgot to wear a watch. _The _one_ time I didn't wear a watch was when I got zapped to the past,_ Asuka thought wryly. All of a sudden, a figure in blue appeared behind Asuka, startling her.

"Woah…you have to teach me how to do that!" Asuka said. The figure stared at her with a blank expression.

"Okay, don't teach me," Asuka said slowly.

"I am Taki." The female ninja introduced.

"Asuka," Asuka greeted, holding out a hand but later took it back when she realized that Taki didn't want to handshake.

"I have brought you some kunai so we could begin training," Taki threw two kunai at Asuka, making her jump out of the way. But before the kunai could fly completely off the building, Asuka leapt at them and caught them by the handles, just barely staying on the roof.

"That…was too close,"

"Fix the kunai to your body using these," Asuka brought her hands up in defense in fear that Taki might throw them at her again, but this time, Taki handed the two small scabbards with belts fixed to them. After Asuka fixed one to her waist and one to her back, she twirled herself around, looking at her newly acquired weapons.

"I feel like a ninja already," Asuka remarked.

"No one is a true ninja until they know the art of ninjitsu-ryu **(Thee Slushee: Ok, we have just seen that Taki DOESN'T do Ninjitsu! Hibeki: How could anyone be a ninja without doing ninjitsu? Well ya cant! Thee Slushee: So we're making Taki do ninjitsu…don't flame us!)**," Taki pulled out her own blades and spun them skillfully around her hands. Asuka challenged this and pulled out her own kunai and attempted to spin it but she shrieked at the blades coming into contact with her fingers so she dropped them.

"We will need a lot of work,"

"Asuka Kazama, where have you been?" Xiaoyu interrogated, with hands on hips in a mother style. Asuka froze on the spot as she attempted to sneak back into the temple.

"Jin's out there looking for- " Xiaoyu stopped in mid lecture when she caught sight of Asuka's new weapons.

"You have a partner, don't you?" Xiaoyu questioned with a big smile on her face. Asuka grinned and nodded vigorously.  
"oooh! Tell me!" Xiaoyu ran up to Asuka. Asuka shook her head.

"Sorry, but I swore to secrecy," Asuka stated.

"Awww, come on! For me?" Xiaoyu did her best puppy dog eyes look.

"Sorry Xiao, if I did, they'd kill me…literally,"

"I'll give you batteries," Xiaoyu bribed in a high pitched voice. Asuka considered the thought.

"You drive a hard bargain…but I think I'll keep my life over music," Asuka stated.

"Well, at least I'm not pairing up with Dad anymore," Asuka said with relief.

"Well, I think your dad already has a partner," Xiaoyu said. Asuka creased her eyebrows in confusion but widened in surprise.

"You're kidding…he's not _actually _teaming up with a drunken knight!" Asuka exclaimed. Just then, Kazuya and the knight walked through the door into the temple.

"He's not drunk anymore," Xiaoyu stated, addressing the knight, who's standing tall and proud with a massive sword in one hand.

"Woah…" Was all Asuka could say. _This is the same guy who was snoring in the doorway this morning._

**Thee Slushee: Yahoo! Yet another chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords!**

**Hibeki: Yeap…have you noticed that a lot of people are doing crossovers now?**

**Thee Slushee: Yeah, I have noticed that, like with XJs new DOA, Tekken AND Soul Calibur crossover!**

**Hibeki: Yeah, and peoples have now seen the light…there IS a connection between Tekken and Soul Calibur!**

**Thee Slushee: Yeah, according to Hibeki, heaps of peoples are now using Soul Calibur characters in their fics as well as Tekken characters…which is AWESOME AS!**

**Hibeki: So that would make us trend-setters, wouldn't it Slushee?**

**Thee Slushee: Not bad for the only two Tekken writers in NZ.**

**Hibeki: Review!**

**Thee Slushee: You know you want to!**


	10. Weapon Names!

**Thee Slushee: Yo Yo everybody! It's us again with yet another chapter of Clash of Fists and Swords!**

**Hibeki: And we're finally gonna get somewhere this chapter! Enough of the chitter chatter between characters, now it's the moment you've all been waiting for.**

**Thee Slushee: Yeserrie. We're finally heading towards the actual tournament!**

**Hibeki: I can tell that this is going to be verry interesting.**

**Thee Slushee: You said it Hibeki! Our very own Tekken characters are about to head into battle with not only their fists n feet…but weapons as well!**

**Hibeki: Oh, and for you Hwoarang fans, he's finally coming back after a few chaps of completely ignoring him…and the other characters as well that we haven't been following will have tag teams of their own.**

**Thee Slushee: Okay, without further adieu, let's get right to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10:****Weapon Names! **

**One month later (In a Spongebob Squarepants narrator type voice :P)**

All the fighters have assembled inside an old castle, awaiting any sort of sign for the tournament to commence. As Asuka looked around, she recognised a few people from the King of Iron Fist tournaments. Anna was with this Japanese woman who had a sword disguised as a parasol **(Hibeki: it's an umbrella…Thee Slushee: All you SC people would know who this lady is :P)**. Nina was with a woman with silver hair who looked very similar to herself, wielding a sword capable of breaking up into a whip. Asuka's eyes fell upon the newest contender of the Iron Fist: A young blonde girl who was a year younger than her. She seemed to be arguing with another girl with purple hair with a green slash across her face. She could hear snippets of their argument:

"It's bad enough that I'm in this technologically impaired dump, but why did they have to choose a setting for the tournament which is all grungy with bad lighting? And not to mention dirty! The hotel was so much better!" Lili complained.

"If you don't shut up, I will slice you to pieces!" The purple haired girl growled, reaching for her hula-hoop styled weapon, which was lying on the floor.

Asuka continued to scan through her competitors when an all too familiar face caught her attention. Asuka turned back to inform her brother that she was going for a few minutes, but he seemed absorbed in a conversation with Xiaoyu. _They won't notice I'm gone for a few minutes, _Asuka assured herself, and walked towards a familiar face.

"Taki," Asuka called out. Taki turned around in response to see her tag team partner manoeuvring herself through the crowd of people to get to her.

"Do you reckon we're ready?" Asuka questioned with slight anxiety.

"You have improved over the month we have trained. I have taught you all I could." Taki answered in a monotone voice. Asuka sighed.

"Still…I'm not too familiar with the system of striking someone with a weapon. I don't kill anybody," Asuka said, her anxiety deepening.

"Relax child, you may not have to kill anybody. Just strike them until they are unable to fight…however, there are some pretty stubborn people out there. You just might have to kill them to keep them down." Taki said, treating the concept of taking someone's life as if it's something she does everyday. Asuka's eyes widened in horror.

"Let's…just hope it doesn't come down to that," At that time, silence swept through the dimly lit banquet hall as the potential organiser of the tournament emerged from the creaking doors.

"Greetings warriors and fighters alike. Welcome to the King of Weapons Tag Team tournament," An all too familiar low, husky voice echoed throughout the premises with no sense of welcome. All the fighters from the Iron Fist gasped as it was one of their own who was hosting the tournament.

"I am Heihachi Mishima, the organiser of this tournament." The figure spoke out. Kazuya narrowed his eyes to hatred filled slits, fists clenching and sending blue lightning up and around his arm.

"Heihachi!" Jin exclaimed in absolute fury and attempted to throw himself at Heihachi when Xianghua and Xiaoyu held him back.

"Jin, wait till the tournament," Xiaoyu reasoned with him, causing him to calm down slightly.

"Easy there boy, you'll have plenty of chances to challenge me during the course of this tournament…if you can prove yourself worthy," Heihachi said to Jin, a malevolent grin creeping onto his face as he saw Jin's temper boil.

"You must all register your tag teams and the name of your weapons onto this piece of parchment before sundown. For those who don't, you will not be able to participate in the tournament," Heihachi continued.

"You will stay in the rooms provided. The tournament will begin tomorrow." With that, Heihachi left the room, leaving all the competitors in a state of either excitement or fury.

"Okay, Heihachi is heading this tournament. That definitely means something's up." Kazuya spoke as soon as the whole group got together.

"This is the guy we've been telling you about. The insane grandfather of mine," Jin said.

"Do you think Soul Edge is even the prize?" Xianghua questioned.

"No, I think Soul Edge is here…I can feel its evil energy." Kilik informed.

"Guys, Heihachi's here! Looks like this is the substitute for the Iron Fist," Asuka grinned, walking causally towards the group with Taki by her side.

"Oh, and this is my tag team partner, Taki. She's a ninja! How cool is that?" Asuka added.

"Suki, this is bad! Whenever Heihachi's behind something, it always means that something bad is going to happen," Xiaoyu said.

"What's the worst he could do? Lock us up in a dungeon?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kazuya said, making Asuka stare at him with a look of surprise.

"Everybody, be on your guard. There's no telling what he could do in this castle," Jin warned, receiving a nod of agreement from the others.

"It can't have just been him though. How would he have Soul Edge then?" As soon as Xianghua said this, she nervously glanced at Siegfried. Siegfried sighed in annoyance.

"For the last time, I'm not Nightmare!" Siegfried said for the tenth time he's been with the group.

"What exactly did Heihachi mean when he said…_name_ of weapons?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You mean you didn't name your weapon?" Xianghua asked incredulously.

"…no," Xiaoyu said simply.

"It's kind of like a trademark thing…you have to name your weapon," Kilik stated. Xiaoyu took out her plain yellow handled sword with a small pink tassel hanging off the edge.

"Mine's gonna be called…Butterfly kisses!" Xiaoyu squealed.

"Good choice," Xianghua complimented. Jin stared at his bright red staff in thought.  
"Mine's Fatal Lightning,"

"Jin, can't you be a little more original?" Xiaoyu questioned. Jin shook his head. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "Fine then, _be _Fatal Lightning."

Asuka drew her both her kunai and stared at them.

"Well…one can be Soaring Sparrow…one can be Flying Eagle," Asuka finalised, placing the kunai back into their holsters.

Kazuya stared up at the handle sticking out from his back, as the sword is strapped to his back. A small smirk came to his face as he thought up the perfect name.

"Devil's razor blade," **(Thee Slushee: HAHA we told you that the razor blade thing would make a comeback! Hibeki: HAHA my idea! Thee Slushee: You sure it wasn't mine? Hibeki: yes…very sure Thee Slushee: Fine then!) **

Groups of people pushed passed them to register on the giant piece of parchment that's posted on the castle wall.

"We should really register for the tournament," Taki finally spoke out but in the same monotone voice.

"Yeah, or then we're out of the tourna – " Asuka stopped in mid-sentence to find that Taki was nowhere to be seen.

"…where did she go?" Jin asked.

"Dammit! I wanted her to teach me that but everytime I asked, she'd always give me this glare," Asuka said.

"Looks like I'll have to sign us up myself," Asuka stated. She was about to walk over to sign their names up when a voice scarily close to her spoke from behind her.

"I can sign myself," Asuka looked behind her and jumped back in surprise.

"Holy, Gees, Crap, My…Could you not do that? That scared the hell out of me!" Asuka said in annoyance.

"Meet me tomorrow morning, usual time for training," Taki said.

"Where?" Asuka asked.

"I will inform you later via ninja vanishing trick," Taki informed with a slight smirk on her face.

"Holy Shit! Was that Heihachi? How'd the fuck did he end up in this time!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"The same way we did?" Baek suggested, causing Hwoarang to scowl.

"But wasn't he "missing"?" Hwoarang asked, using the quotation mark gesture with his hands.

"Well, he just came back here before us…looks like we'll have the official tournament after all."

"Yeah, but it's with fucking weapons! What happened to fighting with good ol' fists and feet?" Hwoarang was about to prove his point by kicking at the air but he decided to avoid what happened last time **(Thee Slushee: FYI, he kicked Yun-seong in the head last time :P)**.

"You guys should keep on your guard. Heihachi is not one to be trusted." Baek warned Mitsurugi and Yun-seong.

"Does he even _have _Soul Edge?" Yun-seong questioned.

"Not sure…but this is an excellent opportunity to test your recent training, Hwoarang." Mitsurugi said, looking over at Hwoarang. Hwoarang drew his sword from his scabbard and stared at his reflection in the steel, which he now finds very easy to carry.

"Maybe you're right…I'd love to test my baby out," Hwoarang said, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"You're what?" Yun-seong asked.

"My baby…My baby II," Hwoarang corrected. "Named after my motorcycle," He added.

"_That's _the name of your sword?" Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Hwoarang said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Baek scoffed.

"Very creative Hwoarang. My Baby and My Baby II," Baek stated.

"Well, what's yours called?"

"Killing Hawk,"

"But that…But that's like…that's like what you're called, isn't it?"

"It's better than My Baby II," Hwoarang scowled at his master.

After they have registered for the tournament, the group had been "randomly" been split up (which was conveniently fighters of the future and fighters of the past) for their rooms in which they'll stay. All the King of Iron Fist participants ended up together while the others were put together as well.

Before heading into their rooms for the night, the Iron Fist participants discussed their confusion with each other in the wide hallways outside their bedrooms. Xiaoyu and Asuka were talking about the craziness of this tournament when a familiar flash of red hair caught Asuka's eyes.

"Hwoarang!" Asuka called out, waving at him frantically to get his attention. He spun around and flashed a smile before waving back.

"How you doin'?" Hwoarang said flirtatiously in a Joey fashion **(Thee Slushee: For those of you who don't know, Joey is a character off Friends Hibeki: Come on, there cant be anyone out there who doesn't know his "how you doin'?")**.

"Can't complain. Yourself?" Asuka asked. Hwoarang shrugged.

"I can now kick Kazama's ass in a new style," Hwoarang said with a cocky grin.

"Ahem! I'm kind of a Kazama as well!" Asuka scolded, hands on hips.

"Oh hey, you're not really related to…Kazama, are you?" Hwoarang wanted to make sure.

"Actually, I am. He's my bro."

"WHAT!" Just then, Jin approached Hwoarang with a stiff glare.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" Jin interrogated. A smirk came to Hwoarang's features.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Jin took a deep breath, preventing himself for launching himself at someone for the second time.

"Come on Suki, us girls are gonna have a chat," Xiaoyu said quickly, dragging Asuka out of the area against her will.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Calibur area **

"It's Nightmare!" Yun-seong rushed at Siegfried with his sword, White Storm, in hand. Kilik stepped in and deflected the blow with his staff, Kali Yuga.

"Get Nightmare!" Seong Mina shoved her staff at Siegfried's back but Xianghua instantly stepped in and with perfect precision, parried the blow.

"Calm down everyone. It's not Nightmare!" Xianghua called out through the room.

"You owe us big time," Kilik whispered to Siegfried, while blocking yet another attempt at his life.

"I am not Nightmare! Soul Edge used me as a vessel but I have managed to break free." Siegfried said.

"I don't believe a fucking word your saying, Nightmare!" Yun-seong arrogantly called out, but was silenced and held back by Mitsurugi.

"Let the man explain himself,"

**5 long minutes later**

"I still wouldn't trust him," Seong Mina said, despite hearing Siegfried's half of the story.

"He could change any time and kill us," Maxi stated, receiving nods from the others.

"He's been with us for a month and that hasn't happened once." Xianghua defended.

"Then if you're not Nightmare…who is?" Talim asked.

"I don't think anybody is Nightmare…I think the sword is controlling the armour," Siegfried explained.

"You expect us to believe that a sword has the power, and intelligence, to control armour?" Setsuka questioned sceptically.

"I believe him…that sword is filled with evil energy. It is capable of turning the purest of hearts into something of great destruction," Talim said.

"But is Nightmare actually here?" Ivy asked.

"I believe so…that man simply cannot organise a tournament with Soul Edge as its prize by himself. He has to be here." Siegfried said with determination.

**Thee Slushee: WOOOH! That took AGES but it's finally done! Sorry if it's not that long…it's getting a bit harder to make them as long as the previous chapters.**

**Hibeki: HAHA it took us like half an hour to organise who the randoms would be paired up with! Some were easy but some were bloody hard! (and those turned out to be very random!)**

**Thee Slushee: HAHA when we were discussing possible names for Asuka's weapons, whenever Hibeki mentioned Soaring, I was always like "I'm Sooooarin, Flyyyyin –**

**Hibeki: Shut up Slushee! I curse the person who wrote that song to hell!**

**Thee Slushee: yeah, that song is the pinnacle of cheese!**

**Hibeki: Not to mention High School is nothing like that in NZ, which is good…wouldn't want us randomly breaking into song in the middle of a basketball game!**

**Thee Slushee: hahahahaha…anyway, hope u guys did like that chapter tho. Leave us a review!**


	11. first match

**Thee Slushee: HEEEYYYYY! Man has it been ages since this thing was updated?**

**Hibeki: Yeap. We've been let loose from school for the year so we have a full 2 MONTHS of insane updating ahead of us!**

**Thee Slushee: Well…not quite…I've just borrowed ur copy of Kingdom Hearts (the first one peoples, the 2nd was only released recently) so I'll be doing that crazily.**

**Hibeki: And I'll be playing FFVIII insanely…AGAIN. Damn Americans! U guys have the PS3!!!**

**Thee Slushee: And we ain't getting it until like March this year!!! (Btw, happy New Year ya'll) Suckeroonies!**

**Hibeki: Has anyone out there even got a PS3 or are we all waiting til it cheapens out, lol!**

**Thee Slushee: I'm guessing it's the latter…that's what I'll be doing anyway :P**

**Hibeki: Well you're going to have to wait a while, hahaha**

**Thee Slushee: Okay, enough of that, time for our eagerly awaited chapter 11 of Clash of Fists and Swords!**

**Chapter 11: First round**

The golden rays of the morning dawned upon the stony castle, washing a soft golden glow over the dull grey colour of the castle. Most of the inhabitants were currently sleeping peacefully in their rooms, resting up for the events ahead of them. However one shrill sound disrupted the silence within the castle and awoke everyone from their peaceful slumber.

"EEEWWWWWWWW!" Shrieked 16-year-old Lili Rochefort as a small grey mouse scampered onto her face. Lili immediately whacked the small creature off her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. Due to her highly vocal reaction, pretty much all the competitors have awoken from their sleep.

"Mice?! _This _is our accommodation?!?! It's filled with disgusting rats!" Lili screamed as she instantly shot to her feet and brushed off dust particles off her white frilly dress.

"Lili, what the hell?" Xiaoyu mumbled as she rose to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

"This place isn't fit for world class competitors," Lili mumbled, straightening her blonde hair, ridding it of any knots that may have developed overnight.

"You're going to have to get used to it if you want to compete in this tournament," Julia stated in an annoyed tone.

"At least the scream served some purpose, it woke us all up," Asuka stated, starting to sit up and rub her eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" Asuka asked.

"It's early, I can tell you that," Xiaoyu answered.

"Well, this gives us a good chance to get some training done.

**Guy's dorm.**

"What the fuck? Who just screamed?" Hwoarang said drowsily.

"Well, it can't be one of us since it sounded pretty feminine….unless it was a pansy," Paul stated, looking over in Lee's direction.

"What the fuck? It's not me! Probably one of the girls…" Lee defended.

"They probably saw a spider or something," Jin stated, stretching his arms out.

"Well, it was a good wake up call. Time for some training," Baek stood up, the effects of sleep not present in his features. He looked over at Hwoarang, who was still lying on the floor.

"Hwoarang, get up, you're coming with me," Baek ordered and kicked Hwoarang at his side.

"Uhhhhrrrrrm," Hwoarang groaned and turned himself over to gain distance from his master.

"Get up," Baek said in a firmer voice.

"No," Came Hwoarang's lazy reply.

"Okay, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Baek grabbed the collar of Hwoarang's shirt and started dragging him towards the exit. Hwoarang was too lazy and tired to resist him so he allowed his master to drag him off.

**5 hours later**

"The first match of the day is Taki and Asuka Kazama versus Tira and Lili Rochefort at the small wooden arena surrounded by water in the castle grounds. The fights following that are Anna Williams and Setsuka versus Zasalamel and Raven, Baek Doo San and Heishiro Mitsurugi versus Astaroth and Voldo, Ivy and Nina Williams versus Yoshimitsu and Yoshimitsu and the final fight is Kilik and Jin Kazama versus Sophitia Alexandra and Cassandra Alexandra." Heihachi announced in the dining hall, where all the competitors are having breakfast.

"Well, looks like we're up first," Asuka said to her friends as she feasted on her breakfast.

"Good luck for your fight Suki. Show em what it takes to be a true ninja!" Xiaoyu said enthusiastically, pep talking her friend for her upcoming battle.

"I think Taki shall let them know what it takes to be a true ninja, don't think I'm quite there yet," Asuka stated, laughing a little.

**Noon**

Taki and Asuka stood on a wide wooden platoon, surrounded by water.

"I guess there's two ways to win here: KO them or chuck em out of the ring." Asuka said, observing her surroundings. Taki stood straight with feet together and two fingers held in front of her face with her eyes closed.

"Guess in this arena, one does not need to slay their opponent to win." Taki stated, eyes still closed. Just then, Tira and Lili hopped onto the platform with their hula-hoop styled weapons. Tira's weapon was a large ring surrounded by blades, which would take one with great skill to use the weapon without cutting themselves. Tira's was a green ring with purple blades, which was named "Aiselne Drossel" while Lili's was a white ring with crimson blades, which she had named "Gucci", after a famous fashion brand **(Hibeki: Which is also the brand of Shashi's watch. Thee Slushee: Its Thee Slushee dude! Hibeki: Oh get over it, Shashi. Everyone knows your name now)**

"Alright, let's get to it," Asuka said in sheer confidence as she unsheathed both her kunai, spun them around expertly and sheathed them again. She got into her new weapon stance: her left palm open from her original stance while her right hand was loosely resting on the handle of the kunai strapped to her back. Taki slid into her battle stance as well, both hands ready to unsheathe the weapons.

"I wonder how long you will stand my attacks," Lili asked, more as a statement than a question. She twirled her weapon around her arm and then rested both hands on the rim. Tira mirrored Lili's actions, an evil smirk forming on her face. Both Lili and Asuka stepped forward to begin the match.

"Round 1, FIGHT!" an employed villager announced, beginning the fight.

Asuka wasted no time and charged at Lili. She spun around and dealt a quick elbow aimed at Lili's face. Lili spun around elegantly, dodging the blow and extended her left arm, rotating the hula hoop weapon around her arm and striking Asuka's back. Asuka staggered forward from the blow, and even though she had known that sooner or later, she would have to be struck; her body wasn't quite as prepared for that sharp sensation shooting up her back.

Asuka quickly regained her composure and spun around to meet Lili. Lili was about to perform one of her graceful right uppercuts wielding the weapon in her right hand, when Asuka quickly unsheathed both her kunai and held them in an "X" position to block Lili's attack. Asuka then quickly flipped her right kunai around til her hand was holding the blade and she used that hand to whack Lili in the face with the handle of the kunai. Lili yelped at the sudden strike but quickly executed a back handspring to cue her partner's entrance. The moment that Tira was cued in, she performed blow after blow of numerous hula hoop tricks. Asuka blocked a few of them and narrowly dodged some of them. Asuka executed a quick flip that Taki had taught her to flip behind Tira. When she was behind her, Asuka sheathed her kunai and performed her standard back grab: which was taking hold of Tira's body and flipping it over her shoulder. Tira got up quickly and delivered a quick swipe at Asuka's legs. Asuka jumped back in surprise but the blade grazed her left shin. It cut through her jumpsuit, leaving a red gash in its wake, blood slowly starting to spill from it. Asuka got down on one knee due to the pain, and her partner decides to step in.

"Let me finish this match," Taki said with no emotion, pushing Asuka back into the sideline. Tira performed a low sweep at Taki, which she jumped over.

"BEGONE!" Taki screamed out, executing a flurry of kicks at Tira, causing her to do nothing but guard.

"I will slice you to pieces!" Tira threatened, jumping back and throwing her weapon at Taki like a Frisbee. Taki ducked under the weapon as it flew overhead and back to its master and held a fist in front of her, a green glow surrounding her.

"No escape," Taki said ominously. When Tira got her weapon back, Taki delivered a powerful punch to the ground, the impact shooting Tira into the air. At this time, Taki decided to perform one of her ninja disappearing acts in the middle of battle, cueing Asuka in as she ran in a performed a powerful uppercut on the airborne Tira, known as "Demon Slayer". The uppercut sent Tira back flipping until she hit the water.

"RING OUT!" The villager overseeing the match announced. The match wasn't over yet as Lili was still around. Lili stuck her weapon into the ground and used it to boost herself into a spinning kick into Asuka. Asuka timed her attack reversal perfectly and caught Lili's foot in mid air. She deflected the blow and struck Lili's neck with the butt of her kunai. Lili collapsed on the floor, her body limp.

"Get up, you useless girl!" Tira barked at Lili, while she was swimming in the water. "We will be knocked out of the tournament!" The grip on Lili's weapon loosened until she let go of her weapon altogether.

"KNOCKOUT! TODAY'S WINNER: ASUKA AND TAKI!" The villager declared, making the win official. Tira grunted in annoyance as she pulled her soaking self up onto the wooden platoon.

"You stupid girl!" Tira growled. She ran towards Lili and picked up her weapon.

"You don't deserve to live after that pathetic performance!" Tira scolded the unconscious Lili. She took hold of the collar of Lili's dress and lifted her towards her. "But your soul shall be beneficial to Soul Edge," Tira whispered to Lili, an evil smirk spreading across her face as she lifted Lili's weapon in the air to prepare for a clear strike against Lili' neck. However, a sharp pain shot across Tira's knuckles, causing her to drop the weapon instantly. She looked up to see Asuka's kunai out, spinning it around expertly.

"You know, I may not like Lili that much...but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stand by and watch you murder her," Asuka sheathed her weapon and gave Tira the glariest of glares. **(Hibeki: Glariest of glares??? Thee Slushee: Hey, its saying how glary her glare was! And it was the glariest of glares so that's pretty glary. Hibeki: Glariest isn't even a word! Thee Slushee: hey, I see no red line underneath it! According to your Word, it's a word :P Hibeki: Our spellcheck can't spell)**.

"Begone, scum!" Taki yelled. As if on cue, the villager overseeing the match asked Taki and Asuka to come with him for officially signing that they won the round.

"You can go back to your quarters now." As Asuka looked back, she found other people taking the unconscious Lili and struggling with Tira to a different area.

"Hey, where are they going?" Asuka questioned.

"They, er...are going to get their injuries treated," The villager informed.

"Really? Well, we should go there, we got a couple of injuries ourselves," Asuka said, spinning around to follow Lili and Tira but was stopped by the villager.

"NO!...er, I mean, we have _better _facilities for the victors,"

"Separating the healing areas for the winners and the losers?" Taki raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"That's sad!" Asuka declared.

"That's how things work around here," The villager informed. Asuka stared at the villager in slight suspicion but shrugged it off.

"SUKI!" Jin, Xiaoyu and Hwoarang all called out as soon as they saw Asuka return from her match, slightly limping.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay? Are you gonna die? Please tell me you're alright, TELL ME!" Xiaoyu instantly blurted out at once, causing Asuka to stare.

"I just got hit in the shin, I'm okay, I'm not gonna die and once again, I'm okay," Asuka replied.

"You're bleeding," Jin stated.

"Nah, really? I thought it was just paint," Asuka said with obvious sarcasm.

"Way to state the obvious, Kazama," Hwoarang said.

"How was it?" Jin asked eager to hear the answer for future reference.

"Well, all the training we did? Well, kinda doesn't prepare you for physically striking someone AND being struck," Asuka informed.

"Who struck you?" Kazuya said with murderous intent, appearing out of nowhere.

"AHH! Could you not do that dad?" Was Asuka's first reaction. Once she processed what he said, she replied. "Don't worry, I hit her back...no need to go killing people," Asuka reassured.

"Asuka, you should get that treated, NOW!" Jin ordered sternly.

"Oh come on, Jin, it's just a little ct," Asuka said weakly.

"I SAID NOW!" But before Asuka could protest, Jin dragged her towards the medical facility.

**Meanwhile...**

"Unhand me right now!" Tira screeched as she continued to struggle within the grasp of the villagers. They took her and Lili downstairs into the gungier parts of the castle. They finally arrived at a stony dungeon that was lined with many upright bars. One villager unlocked the door and tossed Tira in, allowing her to meet the stony floor with a thud. They dropped Lili onto hard bed, which caused Lili to wake up.

"EEEAAAAAHHHH!" Lili screeched as her nightmare living in a gungy castle just got gungier. A figure in a black hooded coat arrived in the dungeon. Lili ran up to the bars to meet this person.

"Let us out of here! We've been eliminated! There must've been some mistake!" Lili cried out, desperate to leave. The figure let out an evil laugh.

"I'm afraid there's been no mistake, Miss Rochefort. Congratulations for being the first losers of the tournament," The figure spoke out, causing Tira to snarl.

"It was all YOUR fault!" Tira growled, almost attacking Lili. Lili was staring at the figure seeing some familiarity. _I know that voice..._ When the realisation came to her, she let out a gasp.

"You're Heihachi Mishima! You're the one that's ruining my father's company! When I get my hands on you...!" Lili accused and threatened behind the bars. All he could do was chuckle.

"Miss Rochefort, you are in no position to make any threats. Others will be joining you soon so be ready," With that, Heihachi left the dungeon, leaving the startled Lili and the angry Tira behind bars.

**Thee Slushee: WOOOOOH! That was a HARD as chapter to write! I had no idea that writing the fight scenes for this story would be so difficult! Having to switch between peoples n all.**

**Hibeki: MWAHAHAHA and we hope you enjoyed the nice insight of what possibly happens to all the losers. And unfortunately, to see the other fights, you'll have to wait for the next chapter...and you know how long it takes us.**

**Thee Slushee: Awww don't say that Hibeki, we could be back pretty soon...maybe even 2moro...or not.**

**Hibeki: Yeah, we're on summer holidays right now so u never know, updates maybe quicker.**

**Thee Slushee: LOL! Yeah, we've had half this chapter done for like AAAGGGGEEESSSSS! It even got to a point where someone was really annoyed at us and left another review saying UPDATE!**

**Hibeki: See how popular we are? Lol!**

**Thee Slushee: Alright, now click that bottom left hand button and leave us a review! We wanna know what YOU think**

**Hibeki: And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, we are open...we know that some of you have us on MSN, so we'd be more than glad to hear your ideas and suggestions.**

**Thee Slushee: Who knows, that might result in a faster update!**


	12. first round continues

**Thee Slushee: WOOOAAAHHHH! Hasn't it been AAAGGGGEESSSS since our last update!**

**Hibeki: Yeah, it's been like…Uhh…how many months??**

**Thee Slushee: bout 3, hahaha!**

**Hibeki: lol so much for updating quicker in the holidays!**

**Thee Slushee: We're not on holidays anymore…schools started for me and unis started for you.**

**Hibeki: Yeah, but our holidays were extra long…and we know we're lazy! But so is everyone else (except Psychoblue…he's a machine!)**

**Thee Slushee: HELL YEAH! I don't know how he does it!**

**Hibeki: yeah, he's like, God…I'll bet he like freezes time to like write the chapters…coz I'm at Uni and I barely have time and I've only been there 4 3 weeks!**

**Thee Slushee: Hahaha yeah I'll bet…but 6th form is bloody hard!!! And its only just started…I'm in for a long ride.**

**Hibeki: Okay, enough chit chat, to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: First round continues**

"I SAID NOW!" But before Asuka could protest, Jin dragged her towards the medical facility. But before Jin got too far, Kilik approached him.

"We have a match soon, Jin. It is best for us to train now," Jin looked back at Asuka, who was struggling in his grip, and then he looked back over to Hwoarang, who was leaning back on one of the chairs, feet on the dining table.

"Hwoarang!" Jin called out.

"Huh?" Hwoarang responded lazily before leaning back too much on his chair which started to fall over backwards while Hwoarang flailed his limbs around (which didn't help his situation at all) and the chair crashed to the stone floor.

"Ahh, what the fuck Kazama?" Hwoarang mumbled, rubbing his head since it made contact with the unforgivable floor.

"Take Asuka to the medical place," Jin ordered Hwoarang, which surprised both Hwoarang and Asuka.

"You actually trust me?" Hwoarang said dumbly, before realising what he just said. Jin shook his head.

"You're right. That was a bad decision. Kazuya, take Asuka." Kazuya raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" This made Jin think twice about this decision.

"My god! What's wrong with me?! Xiao, take Asuka." Jin finally settled on a decision, looking over at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu bounced happily towards Asuka and grabbed her hand.

"Okey dokes. Good luck with your match today guys," Xiaoyu wished before dragging Asuka (in which Xiaoyu had pretty much the same vice-like grip as Jin, much to Asuka's surprise) towards the medical facility.

"Alright," Jin turned back to Kilik. "We better get some last minute work done before it's time,"

**Later**

"Okay, so just remember that when your opponent comes at you, use the tip of the rod to shoot their weapon up," Kilik instructed as he demonstrated this move. "And then whack your opponent in the face with the butt of the rod," Jin mimicked Kilik's action with complete accuracy.

"You're a natural at this! Let's see if you can perform this in the heat of battle," Kilik praised.

"I'd like to apologise in advance if I'm the reason we get kicked out of the tournament," Jin kept his eyes firmly set in the distance as he said this to Kilik, whirling "Fatal Lightning" around before placing the butt of it on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Jin. You've improved dramatically in the last month. I have every bit of faith in you as a tag team partner," Kilik placed a hand on Jin's shoulder reassuringly, causing Jin to look back at Kilik with a grateful smile. At that moment, two women set entered the arena, which is a wooden platoon surrounded by water. But as soon as the two set foot into the arena, metal bars rose from the ground **(Thee Slushee: Which weren't automatic, btw, it's the 16th century! Hibeki: Yeah, people are manually turning it, haha)** to form a caged arena.

"Hello Kilik, long time no see." The older of the two greeted Kilik, with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Hello Sophitia. It is an honour to do battle with you and your sister again." Kilik bowed to show respect, as did the sister duo. Kilik spun his rod around his shoulder and prepared himself for battle. Jin took a step back to stay out of the fighting area. Sophitia stayed while her sister, Cassandra, took a step back. Both fighters were waiting for the signal to start the battle but no such signal came. This caused Kilik and Sophitia to drop their stances.

"When do we fight?" Kilik asked. Suddenly, a soft voice in the distance caught their attention. Jin looked over to the origin, which was on land. All the competitors strained to hear what he was saying.

"FIGHT!" That one word was the only one they needed to catch because Sophitia and Kilik instantly sprung into action. Kilik gripped the rod with his right hand and extended it as far as it could reach, creating a very effective long ranged attack. Sophitia reflexively covered herself with her shield to protect herself. She instantly extended her shield arm outwards just as the attack collided with her shield, severely deflecting Kilik's attack and leaving him vulnerable for a small time. Sophitia took the opportunity to charge at Kilik and ram him with her shield. Kilik staggered back a couple of steps before regaining. Kilik started to spin his rod around, making it seem like a blue blur in front of him. At that moment, Sophitia attempted to get her sword through to lash at Kilik's arm in an attempt to put a halt to his frontal defence but her sword came into contact with the rod and was ripped out of her hand, soaring over the bars and into the water.

Sophitia clutched her hand as a slight sting seared through it. Sophitia looked up and instantly dive rolled out of the way as Kilik placed the butt of the rod on the ground and used it t propel his feet into Sophitia.

"Cassandra!" Sophitia called out to her sister.

"Right on it sis," Cassandra replied and she hurled her shield at Kilik, which connected cleanly against his chest, and it rebounded back to Cassandra like a boomerang. Sophitia withdrew herself from battle and Cassandra charged towards Kilik with her sword drew back, ready for attack. Kilik was still stunned from the shield blow so he couldn't defend himself against Cassandra's attack. Cassandra flipped her sword around till she was holding the blade and whacked Kilik on the side of the head with the butt of the sword. This caused Kilik to fall on the ground, slightly groggy. At this moment, Jin ran towards Cassandra and, treating his rod as a pole volt, he launched himself into the air and landed on Cassandra. This bought Kilik time to get out of the arena. Jin rolled back with the rod gripped in both hands while Cassandra did the same.

Jin held his ground, thinking of what Kilik taught him before this battle began. _"When your opponent comes at you, use the tip of the rod to shoot their weapon up"._ As predicted, Cassandra came charging at Jin. Jin held his ground for a few seconds and violently jerked his rod up as Cassandra's sword came into range. Her weapon shot up into the air, causing Cassandra to stare up at it in horror. This didn't prepare her for Jin ending up right in front of her and whacking her with the rear end of the rod. She fell to the floor, unconscious and the tip of her sword embedded itself only a few centimetres away from her head. Jin spun his rod around and admired his handiwork.

"Jin, behind you!" Kilik called out. Jin turned around only to be met with a shield to the face. Jin was sent sprawling across the arena, letting go of his rod. Sophitia picked up the sword by her unconscious sister and ran towards Jin. Jin stood up immediately and nodded at Kilik in the distance. Kilik understood the signal and threw his rod like a javelin at Sophitia. It collided with her back, making her stumble forward. Jin retreated from the corner, leaving the match to his partner, picking up the rod on his way and throwing it to Kilik.

Kilik caught the rod and waved it around in a "bring it on" fashion. Sophitia took the challenge and took two quick steps forward and performed a flawless back flip kick. Kilik dodged the attack and struck her side with a horizontal chop. He ducked low to execute a how sweep with his rod but somehow, Sophitia anticipated the move and jumped right over it. She dealt a backwards elbow to Kilik's face, some of her blade cutting across Kilik's cheek.

"Ah!" Kilik grunted in pain, clutching his cheek and blood started to stream down his cheek.

"Finish this off!" Jin called out to Kilik. Kilik took the hint and performed a quick but powerful swipe at Sophitia's legs, which she didn't see coming this time, and while she was in mid air, he performed a powerful strike, hitting Sophitia's side and sending her into the bars, which she collided with and slunk to the floor, unconscious.

"KILIK AND JIN KAZAMA ARE THE VICTORS!" the distant voice of the announcer called out, only just being heard by Jin and Kilik. Kilik walked over to Sophitia's unconscious form and bowed.

"It was a good battle. You are a worthy opponent." Kilik picked up Jin's rod, which was teetering into the water, and handed it back to Jin.

"Great job out there. You handled the weapon like a master,"

"I am a quick learner," Jin said, accepting his weapon.

"And you were taught by the best, right?" Kilik joked, laughing afterwards.

"Right Kilik. You keep thinking that," Jin added, smirking a bit. As the bars slowly sank back into the ground, the two left the arena.

**Thee Slushee: Wooot! Another chapter done.**

**Hibeki: why do u always do the "Wooot" thing after the chapter?**

**Thee Slushee: what? It's celebrating the fact that we're done...WOOT!**

**Hibeki:Throws a random object at Shashi**

**Thee Slushee: Oye! **

**Hibeki: What are you complaining about? I always do that in MSN…just ask WFS P waves at Wait-For-Sleep**

**Thee Slushee: also waves at Wait-For-Sleep…aww, we're giving her special treatment! waves at everybody else who reads this fic**

**Hibeki: Okay, reviews please! Okay, we can't promise anything that'll make us update any faster…however; there WILL be an update…when? How should we kno?**

**Thee Slushee: HAHA! Cudnt have said it better myself. Review!!!**

**Hibeki: Of course you cudnt P**

**Thee Slushee: OYE!**


	13. hwoarang and yunseungs fight

**Thee Slushee: HEEEYYYYYYYY!!! My god, it's been AAAGGGGEEEEEEESSS since we last updated!**

**Hibeki: And whose fault is that? I was ready for us to update any time but SOMEBODY wasn't!**

**Thee Slushee: Hey, it's not my fault that the Lankan New Year's concert was coming up! I was so insanely busy for that first week…plus I've got a newfound obsession with the Bleach Anime :D**

**Hibeki: LOL! Cant believe I was part of that, hehehe. **

**Thee Slushee: The only reason I'm not glued to my comp watching Bleach is coz the last part was Episode 16 wasn't up yet! So I have to wait til they do upload it…which is why I'm here :D**

**Hibeki: HAHA we've become such Bleach fanatics :P**

**Thee Slushee: Alriteyo, enough about Bleach. Time for our next chapter**

**Hibeki: And we apologise for the lame as title…stating the obvious much, hahaha**

**Chapter 13: Hwoarang's and Yun-seong's fight**

"Why are we in a girly arena?!" Hwoarang asked in absolute shock-horror as he set foot into the Lotus gardens: filled with pink petals fluttering in the breeze and lily pads floating on the ponds.

"What's a pretty place like this doing smack dab in the middle of a creepy castle?" Yun-seong added, standing beside Hwoarang on the slab of ground that stood elevated above the pond.

"Ah, doesn't matter much now. Girly arena or not, we're still gonna kick some ass!" Hwoarang proclaimed, unsheathing his sword from the holster attached to his hip and raising it in pride.

"Who's our opponent again?" Yun-seong questioned, turning to Hwoarang. Hwoarang thought about this for a second, scratching his head. Hwoarang opened his mouth to make a random guess at who their opponents were when they set foot onto the circular pedestal: A Chinese man wearing silk pants and large gold bangles on his wrist and a black kickboxer. Yun-seong slowly leaned over to Hwoarang's ear and mumbled something between clenched teeth.

"Uh…Hwoarang? Does that guy always go to battle in his underwear?" Hwoarang choked, realising that he was referring to the kickboxer.

"Yep, that's just how he is." Hwoarang replied with a slight smirk on his face. _Hold on a second, those guys are both Iron Fist Participants… _"Do you guys even have weapons?" Hwoarang called over to the pair standing on the other side of the arena.

"Who needs weapons when you've got feet and fists of steel," The kickboxer, Bruce Irvin commented, sliding into his fighting style. The Chinese man, Feng Wei, did the same without saying anything.

Twirling his sword around, Yun-seong stepped into battle mode.

"Suit yourself then, we'll just cream ya," Hwoarang did the same.

"Hwoarang and Yun-seong versus Feng Wei and Bruce Irvin." The announcing village called from the castle. Hwoarang and Feng Wei took a few steps into the arena to indicate that they are fighting and awaited the announcer's signal.

"Let's take My Baby II for a test drive," Hwoarang muttered under his breath, a mischievous smirk forming on his features.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Hwoarang instantly leapt into action and charged at Feng Wei. He shot out a foot towards the Chinese veteran's face and planned to deal a low sweep with his sword once his attack connected. Feng Wei proved to be more alert than the Korean youth had assumed and dodged Hwoarang's foot with ease but before Hwoarang had the chance to withdraw his foot, Feng Wei Took hold of it, hurled Hwoarang's body over his shoulder and slammed his back into the concrete ground. Yun seong cringed on the sidelines. "That looked like it hurt,"

Hwoarang's body tensed on impact as the sheer hardness of the ground took its toll on his body. Using his skilful footwork, he wrenched his foot from Feng Wei's grasp and rolled back onto his feet. Feng Wei took this chance to deal a blow to Hwoarang while he was getting up and he rammed his shoulder into Hwoarang's body. The Korean youth was sent stumbling back but he regained himself before he could be sent skidding out of the arena.

Hwoarang then charged towards Feng Wei and delivered a backhand swipe from his sword. _CLANG! _Hwoarang's sword came into contact with Feng's golden bangles.

"Ahh, so that's how you planned to defend yourself against weapons," Hwoarang commented, still in the deadlock with Feng Wei. A small smirk came to Feng Wei's features, thrusting Hwoarang out of the deadlock and settling in his style again.

"Can I come in now?" Yun-seong called from the sidelines. "I wanna kick some ass!"

Hwoarang groaned while jumping back to dodge an aerial attack from Feng Wei.

"Alright, you're in."

"Sweet," Yun-seong exclaimed in happiness and jumped into the match.

"Feng, I wanna have a go at this runt," Bruce called. Feng Wei reluctantly withdrew from the battle, allowing Bruce to take his place. Bruce launched a knee into Yun-seong's solar plexus (1), spluttering as the wind was knocked out of him. Bruce followed up the attack by shoving yet another knee in the same place, finishing off the combo with a launching knee attack to send Yun-seong into the air. Yun-seong quickly recovered and dealt a low sweep as he was rising. Despite Bruce's efforts to evade the attack, it caught him in the legs, which caused him to stumble. Yun-seong took the chance and sidestepped behind him and took a swipe at Bruce's back. As the blade tore his flesh, Bruce let out a scream of agony and took a step forward, warm blood oozing down his back. Bruce got down on his knees with his fist planted on the ground (2): no amount of hardened hand to hand combat could've prepared him for coming in contact with a blade. Yun-seong took advantage of Bruce's moment of temporary weakness and shoved him out of the arena, falling into the pond with a big splash.

"Fool," Feng Wei muttered as his partner fell into the pond. "Couldn't stand a smidgen of pain. It's up to me now." Feng Wei stepped into the arena and halted Yun-seong's celebration.

"Alright then, eat this!" Yun-seong performed a straight stab at Feng Wei but he dealt a stiff chop to Yun-seong's sword arm, hoping to knock the weapon off him so that the Korean youth is defenceless. It didn't go according to plan. When Feng Wei struck Yun-seong's arm, he let go of the sword but the sword kept moving and stabbed Feng Wei on his right foot (3). Feng Wei's eye's widened but he didn't utter a sound.

"Damn…" Hwoarang said, dumbfounded, from the sidelines. "Now _that's _gotta hurt,"

Yun-seong was shocked, staring at his weapon embedded in Feng's foot. Feng Wei slowly eased the bloodstained weapon from his foot, signs of pain evident in his features. He all of a sudden threw it out of the arena, missing Bruce by a few meters.

Wiping signs of pain from that previous incident, Feng Wei dealt a powerful palm thrust at the defenceless Yun-seong. He skidded across the pedestal, landing near Hwoarang. Hwoarang ditched his weapon and stepped into the arena.

"I'll handle him. Let me show you how the Blood Talon does it," Hwoarang stated, flashing an arrogant smirk at his fallen comrade. He turned his attention back to Feng Wei, who was holding his ground. He casually strolled towards the middle and whistled in wonder. "That's pretty impressive, man. Don't know many people who could still fight after being stabbed in the foot," Hwoarang complimented. "But it's time to get back into business." Hwoarang settled into his fighting style and launched into a series of high speed kicks on the injured Feng Wei.

He seemed to block them with ease, the injury appearing not to hinder him. It was when Feng Wei lifted his foot to kick Hwoarang in the face that the pain struck. Taking advantage of his hesitance, Hwoarang struck him with a powerful signature kick he called "Sky Rocket". This sent Feng Wei high into the air. Hwoarang performed another signature move of him and his master, Hunting Hawk, to finish the combo, landing Feng Wei out of the arena.

"BOTH COMPETITORS RING OUT! HWOARANG AND YUN-SEONG ARE THE VICTORS!"

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" Hwoarang celebrated, shooting a fist into the air.

"Hey, I knocked that first guy out," Yun-seong argued, not liking the fact that Hwoarang is taking the credit. "We're _both _the man!" Hwoarang looked at his partner weirdly.

"Yes…we're both the man…" Hwoarang agreed with complete sarcasm. _Lame!_

– **Thee Slushee: Uh…where's the solar plexus??**

**Hibeki: Uhhh…its somewhere in the human body**

**Thee Slushee: Somewhere??**

**Hibeki: Hey, ur the Science advanced person!**

**Thee Slushee: I don't do Bio!**

**Hibeki: Anyway, if anybody actually knows, let us know…we're quite curious**

– **Thee Slushee: Okay, we were discussing this for a while…bout how Bruce would get hurt.**

**Hibeki: Yeah…we were debating whether it'd be stabbed in the foot, slashed across the foot, or slashed in the back.**

**Thee Slushee: And no, we have no intention to harm anyone, haha.**

– **Thee Slushee: What do u know? The stabbed in the foot thing got put to use :P**

**Hibeki: Mwahahaha! My god, we're so violent! Damn you Bleach!**

**Thee Slushee: But seriously, we were like "Oooooooh damn!" for like a few mins! Can u imagine how much that would hurt???**

**Hibeki: A lot…**

**Thee Slushee: Okey dokey, another chapter done.**

**Hibeki: Please review :D And we'll try to update soon…**

**Thee Slushee: hehe that was our first go at foot notes…does it seem right? Haha. Get back to us with your thoughts on it…and on the fic of course**

**Hibeki: Man, we got SO distracted all the time!! Like we'd randomly go into Bleach (Hwoarang's a lot like Ichigo from Bleach…was one of our discussions)**

**Thee Slushee: Gee that was insane…one paragraph in like half an hour :P HAHAHAHAH!**

**Hibeki: Anyhu, review!**


	14. paul and lees fight

**Hibeki:** Hi and welcome to Chapter 15 of Clash Of Fists and Swords by me, **Xianghua 4 Kilik 4 ever**, and **Wait For Sleep** my new co-writer since someone --glares at Thee Slushee -- decided she's got too much homework and school work to write this.

**Thee Slushee:** Hey! Why am I here?

**Hibeki:** You're a guest here and someone has to keep Pamela and me on subject.

**Shinipami:** YeahI don't have a frickin clue cause I've never 1) co-written from countries away or b) ever played SC in my entire life.

**Thee Slushee:** Pft, fine.

**Hibeki:** Now as this hasn't been updated in soooo long I feel the need to explain why, well I have had uni assignments to do and I've been working on a new Bleach fic called 'The Okami's Honour'.

**Shinipami: **Speaking of Bleach fics; I'm working on Chapter 3 of Heart as well Not to advertise stuff on other fics cause I hate that; but if you're an IchiRukiKaien fan, ya have to read it!!

**Thee Slushee**: Geez you already explained this, I've been busy with year 12. It's so hard, how'd you cope with it Lisa??

**Hibeki:** Hey no real names on here and I found yr 12 easy.

**Shinipami: **No real names aye?! You just called me Pamela!!

**Hibeki:** --cough-- Anyway let's get on with this chapter shall we?!

_If we owned Tekken or Soul Calibur, would we REALLY be writing fanfics, hm??_

------

Hwoarang and Yunseung walked back towards where they had last seen Asuka… well Yunseung was walking but Hwoarang was running and narrowly avoiding other competitors and knocking over valuable artefacts.

"Hwoarang, could you slow down?! It's not like that Asuka girl's gonna die or anything!!" Yunseung said, trying to reason with him and save a few vases that were still standing after Hwoarangs rampage.

Hwoarang stopped abruptly making Yunseung let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, geez! And Mitsurugi says _I'm_ destructive…" he remarked looking at the hall of broken vases and a few people who had been knocked over in the process.

"I know but I have to know she's alright! I'll fucking kick that bastards ass worse than I'll kick Kazama's!" Hwoarang yelled, ignoring the strange glances from other fighters.

"You wouldn't happen to like this Asuka girl, would ya?" Yunseung said, smirking.

Hwoarang jumped back in disgust. "Dude never do that again; you sounded like a girl."

Yunseung glared at him. "I do not! Why you!" Hwoarang wisely ran and Yunseung gave chase.

"Catch me if you can!" Hwoarang yelled, taunting him while making more things crash to the ground.

Unfortunately he didn't see the turn and crashed into the wall. "Ouch! I so didn't see that coming…" he muttered, forgetting Yunseung for a moment.

"You were saying, baka?" Yunseung said, smirking victoriously over Hwoarang who had yet to get up off the floor.

"Yeah yeah, whatever asshole, lets just see Asuka," he muttered waving it off with his hand.

As those two left though the door, two older males looked at each other and sweat dropped. "They're just like children," Baek remarked, Mitsurugi who had just finished defeating Voldo and Astoroth just nodded in agreement.

**(A/N Hibeki: Lol Hwoarang so reminded of Ichigo from Bleach that or Naruto)**

* * *

In another part of the castle, Lee and Paul were waiting for the announcement to start fighting, they were on a barge floating around what looked to be ruins of the castles battlements.

Lee was practising with his nunchuku while Paul was just taunting their opponents "Hah, come get me you pansies!" he mocked, receiving glares from Steve and some other guy dressed in fine clothes for the current century and giving them disgusted looks.

"Geez, we're versing some rich guy and a boxer turned swordsman. This is gonna be too easy," he said, punching his fist in the air. Lee had finished practising.

"Uh Paul shouldn't you be practising?"

Paul scoffed "Why? I'm just gonna use my fists anyway; real men use their raw fists!" Lee looked worried and tried to point out why Paul's plan would fail, soon they were in an argument. "What?! You mean you're gonna use those pansy weapons to try and win?! I thought you were better than that!"

Lee was getting very annoyed to say the least. "Look Paul the fights about to begin!" Lee reasoned.

Paul went quiet but kept punching his invisible opponent; meanwhile their two real opponents were speechless. "Such idiocy. That brute should know his place," Raphael said, disgusted.

Steve half smirked and half grimaced. "That guy's always the same; always underestimating other fighters."

Just then a quiet voice was heard. "Paul Phoenix and Lee Chaolon verse Raphael Sorel and Steve Fox! One!" Paul looked on to his opponents and gave them a thumbs down sign as he smirked. Lee got into his stance, as did their opponents. "Two!" Paul flexed his muscles, gripping the nunchakus in his fists. "Three! FIGHT!"

Their opponents began to circle them slowly, looking for an opening.

"Too hard for ya? Let's make it a little easier!" Paul shouted as he threw the nunchuks over his shoulder.

-CLUNK!-

-THUD!-

Paul stared straight ahead, his eyes wide and his arms in the exact position they were moments ago. He didn't dare look round, and instead looked at his opponents, who were smirking with raised eyebrows.

"Well. It's _definitely _easier now," Sorel said, relishing the sarcasm that came from his lips.

Paul turned round slowly, one eye closed, to see his fighting partner lying on the ground in a manner which looked comical, but also looked so sore that it just couldn't be laughed at. Especially not by Paul, who was now in a fight that was two against one, and he had a high chance of losing. "…Whoops…"

"What are you going to do now, you fool?" Sorel asked amusedly.

Although still in disbelief over what he had just done, Paul spoke without hesitation. "I'm gonna beat you down, just like I planned in the first place!" He ran at Sorel with his arm pulled back, and as soon as he was in range he threw his fist in the direction of Sorel's face. However, Sorel dodged the attack and slightly spun to the left, and in one fast motion brought up his sword to Paul's face, which Paul narrowly avoided with a well-timed duck and then stepped back, and looked for any opening.

"You do have _some _skills, then," Sorel smirked.

"More than you, you're the one using a pansy sword! Use your bare hands!" Paul roared.

"Careful what you wish for…" Sorel said as he suddenly slashed Paul's arm in one fluent motion. "It might…" Suddenly he backed off and Steve was jabbing him repeatedly in the face and stomach. "…Just…" With an extremely well practiced punch, Steve sent Paul's head knocking backwards as he flew to the floor. "…Come true."

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!…" They heard a distant voice shout.

Paul lay on the floor, blinking. _That __**so**__ did not happen. _He could only have been on the floor for a few split seconds, but it felt like a lifetime went past before he stood back up (and in good time too, because the commentator had nearly counted to one) and raised his fists to chest height, making eye contact with both of them.

"You're still going to fight? I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less," Sorel said in a smug tone.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Paul roared. "I'll beat you down this time!"

"Is that so?" Steve spoke, and Paul turned his eyes to him. "Then I'll be your opponent."

Paul grunted. "This is a TEAM thing, kid. If I were you, I'd fight me with your partner, one-on-one wouldn't do you any good if you want to beat me!"

"Let's test that then," Steve said in a serious tone, throwing away his long sword. "If you want to fight with no weapons, then I'll fight fairly."

Before Paul could blink, Steve had ran at him so fast he could have been doing shunpo.

**(AN: Shinipami – Sorry, had to say shunpo. I'm Bleach rabid Hibeki: sighs geez and shash says I'm too much into bleach) **

Paul just barely blocked an oncoming fist to his right cheek, but couldn't block the quadruple punch aimed at his stomach. The pain was intense, but Paul took it and as Steve pulled back his arm for another punch to the eyes, Paul thrust his elbow up at Steve's chin, knocking his head backwards.

Although the pain was mind-numbing, Steve tolerated it and sent a left hook at Paul's cheek, which Paul nearly blocked, then a right, which Paul was too slow to dodge, and finished the attack with another left and then a right to the stomach.

Paul stumbled back, his breathing haggard. He fell to the ground, panting.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

"You were saying?" Steve smirked slightly.

"This…this isn't over yet, you fuckin' pansy!" Paul roared. "I'm not finished yet!" He tried to push himself up on his knees, but his legs buckled and he lay sprawled on the floor.

"THREE! TWO!!" In one bloodthirsty cry, Paul attempted to pull himself to his feet. "ONE! RAPHAEL SOREL AND STEVE FOX WIN ROUND ONE!!" Paul stood on his bare feet, but it was already too late.

"Don't think I'm finished yet, kid!"

"Yeah you are. I'm not fighting a man in such bad condition as you. Fighting someone at a disadvantage isn't honourable at all, don't cha think?"

"Alright, but you're the one that said it!"

"ROUND TWO! READY…FIGHT!" A foot to Steve's stomach, a blocked punch to Paul's face, an unseen gut-wrenching fist to Paul's stomach, and Paul lay on all fours, coughing up the red liquid that gargled from his aching lungs.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN…!"

"I'm not…" Paul pounded his fist off the floor as he spluttered more blood. "…FINISHED!"

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

"Come on, mate. Look at you. You're coughing up blood and you're shaking. No."

"You talk like you're king of the freaking world, you damn kid! No kid pansy beats me!" Paul tried to push himself up with his arms, but they buckled beneath him.

"THREE!! TWO!! ONE!!"

"SHIT!" Paul screamed.

"STEVE FOX AND RAPHAEL SOREL WIN THE FIGHT!"

* * *

**Back with Hwoarang and Yunseung **

"Asuka, you okay?" Hwoarang asked, sounding unnaturally caring for once. Yunseung sniggered only to be met by Hwoarangs glare. "What, you got something you wanna share, asshat?" Hwoarang snarled.

Yunseung smirked "It was just that you sounded so…how do I say this…?"

"Sweet and kind!" Xiaoyu finished looking happy as ever.

Hwoarang glared. "Whatever. Asuka, are you okay?" he asked again.

Asuka nodded, getting up "Yeah I'm fine. You know I really didn't need all the bodyguards," she joked, looking at everyone.

"Well you never know what thugs like that-," Kazuya said as he glared at Hwoarang, "-are like these days."

Yunseung, Kilik, Xiaoyu and Xianghua had to hold Hwoarang back. "I'm not a thug you bastard! You're the one with problems!" He snarled.

Kazuya's eyes turned to slits, and it felt as though the temperature had dropped a little. "That was devil, and for your sakes you better shut up, _now_."

Hwoarang looked terrified to say the least and shrunk back.

Jin couldn't help but smile; Asuka took the opportunity and snapped a photo of him with her mobiles camera. "YES!! I FINALLY GOT IT!!" she squealed.

"I hate to interrupt your, uh…intriguing conversation," a voice which turned out to be Taki said from nowhere, "but Asuka there will be training tomorrow an hour later than usual… I have a strange feeling about this place." Taki said soon after appearing behind the already shaken Hwoarang before vanishing just as fast as she had come.

"What the fuck?! She was here…then…" Hwoarang blurted out confused, the others were just as surprised.

Asuka just laughed. "Oh that's just Taki's ninja vanishing trick and you get used to it, but I so wanna learn it!" she said grinning at the thought.

Kazuya pulled his daughter out of her day dreams. "I personally would rather you not learn that."

She pouted at him "Geez Dad don't be so boring, you're sounding like Jin!"

If Jin reacted he didn't show it. "Well if you're better now Asuka, I'm gonna go train with Kilik." With this he left for the door, but before they were out of sight stared at Hwoarang. "Hwoarang… keep away from my sister."

**(A/N Hibeki: why is it every time I say Taki I end up thinking of Tatsuki from bleach? Shinipami: Omg same!! Maan, everyone is just reminding me of Bleach characters now.)**

* * *

Paul was not happy.

UNDERSTATEMENT.

He was extremely pissed off. He was wet, still in soaking clothes, bored out of his mind in a cell somewhere underground, with a shrieking girl who shrieked every time a rat appeared.

He had counted nineteen rats so far.

"Ahh! Why me?! Why am I trapped in this dump?!" Lili screamed in agitation.

Paul had just enough of the girls shrieks and crying. "Shut up you pansy! It's just a fricking rat already!" he snapped, temporarily silencing Lili.

Lee was still unconscious on the cell floor. They had been lead here after the fight and just dumped in the cramped cell. Suddenly he stirred and his eyes flickered open. "Nngh… what happened?" Lee asked almost incoherently, holding his head in his hands. Paul grinned then punched him. "Ow! What was that for Paul?!" Lee growled.

"For making us lose, moron!" Paul yelled.

Lee stared at him blankly. "Um actually Paul it was you who threw the Nunchucks at my face so technically it was _your_ fault."

"If you know what happened, then why did you ask?!"

"Uh…! I don't know! Ya see it in movies all the time; they wake up and ask what's happened! But seriously dude, next time you want to look all cool and shit throwing away your weapons, remember that I might be standing behind you!"

Paul snorted slightly. "Well don't stand behind me then!"

"And how the hell am I supposed to know when you're going to do something as stupid as that?!"

"Stupid?! It looked damn cool!"

"Uh, YEAH, if you hadn't KNOCKED OUT YOUR PARTNER!" Lee screamed, losing his calm façade.

Paul's eyes were wide, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "S-sorry, dude…"

Silence.

More silence.

Suddenly, it was broken by the sound of shoes clapping down the hall outside their dungeon room.

"Eeee!!" Lili squealed. "Those shoes sound nice!"

They heard the jingle of a set of keys and suddenly, the lock on the big, wooden door turned and was shoved open by none other than - -

"H-HEIHACHI?!" Lee sputtered.

----------------------------------------------

**Shinipami: Ohoho!! Well, for my first chapter of this, I'm damn proud XD I only wrote the fight scene and the dungeon scene though.**

**Hibeki: Not bad very amusing and I hope everyone likes this, I came up with the main idea of the chapter but wait for sleep ie shinipami! Added to it and did the like she said the fight scene and dungeon scene.**

**Shinipami: Sorry this chapter took so damn long!! I've been preoccupied with too many problems to count. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Hibeki: join the club and yeah for those who read this, I'm gonna start on it very soon, I say soon because I can't make promises about update dates.**

**Any way read and don't forget to review and No flaming**


	15. Suspicions arise

**Thee Slushee: Ohh....My...God....its been like almost a YEAR since our last update!!!!!!**

**Xianghua: Technically, MY last update...u only just came back :P**

**Thee Slushee: Well, I think its fair that I help u finish this as SOMEBODY seems a tad bit busy.**

**Xianghua: You could talk!!! This SOMEBODY had to come because SOMEBODY ELSE was too busy with school!**

**Thee Slushee: Touche. Well, schools out for me and I don't start uni til March, so we have all the time in the world! Altho, I am going to Zambia for bout half that holiday :P But I be taking my laptop and I PLAN to finish up all my outstanding fics.**

**Xianghua: As for me, I just finished my Diploma in uni and in March, I'm starting a Bachelor of Creative Technologies.**

**Thee Slushee: And I be doing Engineering!!! So This is why I HAVE to finish it all in these holidays coz I REALLY don't think I'll have time during uni =P**

**Xianghua: Shash...I'm still in uni and I still update! (...well, my FFVII and Bleach fics =P)**

**Thee Slushee:...its ENGINEERING!!!!**

**Xianghua: Mines animation!!**

**Thee Slushee:...its still ENGINEEERING!! Mine trumps urs =P ANYWAY! Time for what u people have been waiting for all this time...to the next chapter!**

**Xianghua: Yeah, and its about time!!!!! **

**Chapter 15: Suspicions arise**

"H-HEIHACHI?!?!" Lee sputtered, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Dude, we already know Heihachi is behind this. Where the hell have you been?" Paul commented.

"Probably too busy checking himself out in someone else's shield," Christie remarked, followed by a giggle.

"I didn't think you would last 2 seconds in this competition, Lee. You've always been such a disappointment," Heihachi stated bluntly, showing no emotion. "Well, I'm here to inform you of your fates," At this moment, an armoured knight trudged menacingly down the stairs, the clink of the armoured steps sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Something's definitely not right here," Talim said gravely, bringing up her arms in a defensive stance. King let out a growl in agreement and tensed himself, ready to pounce at any given opportunity.

"All of your have been gathered here because you lost the first round," Heihachi started.

"Don't remind me," says Paul, as he continued to sulk in the corner.

"There will be more competitors joining you later as the tournament progresses. The aim is for the strongest pair of souls to ultimately win the tournament."

"So why are we here then? We _obviously _aren't the strongest souls," Julia questioned, receiving a scathing glare from Paul. "Says you," he remarked, having not come to grips with the fact that he lost in the first round.

"Why let souls wander free?" The knight finally spoke, lifting his head to reveal crimson eyes, staring down the participants as if they were pieces of meat. There was pin-drop silence as the former competitors processed this new information, eyes widening at their predetermined fate.

"Soo..." Lili started, breaking the thick silence in the room. "You're just gonna boil us up and eat us?" Heihachi stared her down for killing the mood.

"Do not make light of the perilous situation you are in, Miss Rochefort," Heihachi warned in a serious tone more serious than Serious Cat.

"Besides, boiling is no fun at all. There are much..._messier _ways which are much more enjoyable," After this ominous statement, the armoured suit let out an evil cackle of laughter and exited the dungeon along with Heihachi, which drained any sort of humour that Lili had about this situation out of her face.

A few weeks have passed since the start of the tournament. The second round had come and gone and now only six pairs remain in the competition. There is Siegfried and Kazuya, Kilik and Jin, Asuka and Taki, Baek and Mitsurugi, Bryan and Cervantes, and Ivy and Nina.

"Man, I thought that at least Xiao and Xianghua would've stuck around to see us!" Asuka complained as she sat in the dining quarters with her family. She stabbed at her potatoes furiously and shoved them in her mouth. "It's not like they have anywhere else to go in this dump of a world!" Jin stole a sidelong glance at his fuming sister.

"You've been moody like this ever since Hwoarang disappeared," Asuka paused in mid frustration and gaped at her brother with a "how could you think that" look on her face.

"I don't miss him, why would you think I miss him, I couldn't care less where he went!" Asuka said defensively and resumed pummelling her food. Jin thought about enlightening Asuka about her denial, but decided against it and resumed eating.

"But seriously though, everyone that HAS lost just disappeared." Kazuya stated, stealing glances of his surroundings to find the latter 2 pairs sitting on opposite ends of the hall on their own, as well as stealing a scathing glare at the back of his father's head at the front.

"Why is that unusual?" Taki questioned. "Why bother staying if you have been eliminated. Most people would want to go back to their home towns,"

"I have a feeling that they are still here..." Siegfried blurted out; having milled the thought around in his head for quite some time.

"Still here?" Jin asked.

"Oh what? So they're locked up in a dungeon somewhere that we haven't seen before?" Asuka commented rhetorically. "Be realistic. If they were still here, I reckon we would've noticed by now, especially since there's so many of them."

"But I do think Siegfried might be onto something. Something is definitely not right, plus, I wouldn't put it put it passed Heihachi to pull off a stunt like that," Kazuya stated.

At this moment, Heihachi stood up from his seat and faced the rest of the competitors. The idle chatter died out as they listened to what he had to say. "I'd just like to congratulate you all for making it to the third round of the competition. This alone shows that all of you have very strong fighting spirits and you should be very proud," Heihachi paused to allow for competitors to exchange complimentary handshakes and smiles etc. But seeing that the room was dead silent, he continued.

"From here on though, the difficulty of the competition is only going to increase as the better fighters are left standing, so you must all prepare yourselves well and fight to the bitter end." Heihachi pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it to read out the days fights. "The first fight of the day takes place at Courtyard Number 2 and is between Bryan Fury and Cervantes, and Siegfried and Sephiroth," Questioned glances were exchanged between competitors. Heihachi squinted at the parchment and realised his mistake. "Oh, I mean, Siegfried and Kazuya Mishima." Kazuya was silently fuming in his seat and grumbling under his breath. Asuka only managed to catch the words "stupid old...wanna...head off..."

"How the heck could he mistake Kazuya for Sephiroth?" Asuka whispered through gritted teeth to Jin. He responded with a silent shrug.

"The next fight is to take place at the Lotus Gardens and is between Ivy Valentine and Nina Williams, and Kilik and Jin Kazama. The last fight takes place in the Clock tower between Baek Doo San and Mitsurugi Heishiro, and Asuka Kazama and Taki." With that, he sat back down, leaving the participants to chat among themselves.

"Alritey, since something weird is happening to all the people that lose, we better not lose," Asuka said with confidence. "Let's go train, Taki," But at this moment, Taki had already disappeared...again. "Dammit! I hate it when she does that! Good luck for your fights, guys!" With that, Asuka picked up her equipment and headed towards the door which exited from the castle for some training.

"You know, I'm half curious to lose just to see where everyone has gone," Baek commented to start conversation on the now silent table.

"I'd rather not," Mitsurugi replied. At that moment; Jin, Kilik, Siegfried and Kazuya got up simultaneously in silence and left to train, hoping they would not be the next ones out.

**Thee Slushee: Finally!!! Another chapter done**

**Xianghua: What a miracle, haha!**

**Thee Slushee: Sorry that there's no fight scenes in this chapter. We figured we'd take things a bit slowly, since I am MEGA rusty!!!**

**Xianghua: I think we're both just as rusty in the category of Tekken**

**Thee Slushee: Ahhh yes....hopefully it wasn't too bad. We're deciding to pick up the pace a little coz we're not getting any younger, lolol!**

**Xianghua: Can you believe we started this TWO YEARS AGO!?!?!?!**

**Thee Slushee: Omg yes! I was just 15 and now I'm...18?? Okay, make that THREE YEARS AGO!!!!!! LOL!**

**Xianghua: and I'm...20!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thee Slushee: O.O woaaahhhhhhhh! OLDDDDDDDDDD!!**

**Xianghua: Speak for yourself**

**Thee Slushee: Whatever, you'll always be older =P **

**Xianghua: Not to mention Taller!!!**

**Thee Slushee: -_-....ANYWAY!!! Review please! Btw, Happy National Ninja Day on Friday!!!**


	16. Battle of Generations

**Thee Slushee: Yoyo peoples, its us back with another chapter. Now, we are SUPPOSED to go mega hard this time, coz uni is only a couple of weeks away!**

**Xianghua: Yeah…but dunno bout that, hehe. If worse comes to worst, I'LL keep writing it even with uni.**

**Thee Slushee: hehe thanks, I'll try to help out story wise whenever I can =D. Kk, onto the fic!!**

**Chapter 16: Battle of Generations**

Dark, menacing clouds rolled in surreptitiously; stealthily blocking the warmth and forgiving nature of the Sun. Forked lightning illuminated the clouds; briefly, if only for a split second, illuminating the temple grounds beneath them. The purple clad Kazuya Mishima strolled onto the stone paved arena, with Siegfried not too far behind that lay before the seemingly infinite number of stairs leading to the main temple. Small flame torches sat at each corner, only providing enough light to light up the dark stone paving within a small radius.

Kazuya came to a halt and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed to slits as he eyed his opponents on the other end of the arena. On the other end, his son and his tag partner were sparring; making sure that their reflexes were lightning fast. After a minute, the two young men held their staffs in their hands and bowed to each other before facing Kazuya. Siegfried approached his tag partner until he was standing right beside him.

"Will you be okay? He is your son, after all," Siegfried asked in concern, still facing the pair in front of him.

"I've tried to kill him enough times. He won't hesitate." Kazuya replied with no emotion.

"But will you?" Siegfried turned to face his companion, just catching the slight twitch in his eye as he looked down. Kazuya took a deep breath and looked back at Siegfried with unrelenting determination.

"I will give my all." Kazuya said simply. At this moment, the referee for the match (also known as one of the many servants in the castle) made his way down from the temple stairs. Halting at a safe distance from the arena, he announced:

"Fighters, take your places." At that moment, Kazuya and Jin stepped into the arena, wielding their weapons of choice, staring each other out. "Ready? FIGHT!" Contrary to belief, the father son duo did not instantly lash out at each other at the get go. The pair started circling each other, not breaking eye contact even for a second.

"What are you doing, Jin? Attack me!" Kazuya provoked after a minute in this stalemate.

"Why don't YOU attack ME?" Jin retaliated, tightening the grip on his staff.

"You'll regret those words, son" At that moment, Kazuya leapt towards Jin, slashing down his block of a sword down onto Jin. Jin prepared to block with his staff, but decided against it as that would be the end of his weapon. He opted to dodge roll out of the way, missing the mammoth sword by a few hairs. Jin recovered quickly and attempted a one armed strike with his staff; slashing it horizontally at Kazuya's side. Kazuya's sword was quite heavy and not as nimble as himself. Instead of trying to lug the sword up and get hit by Jin, Kazuya quickly spun around the sword, still holding onto the top of the handle, to avoid Jin's cheap shot. Kazuya lifted the sword back into his hands and intended to run towards Jin. However, the time he took to pick his sword up was all the time Jin needed to make a first strike. Jin stepped forward, spun around and used his momentum to power a horizontal slash at Kazuya's chest, blood slowly oozing from the large graze.

"Ooph!" Kazuya grunted, the wind being cleanly knocked out of his lungs. He staggered back from the powerful blow, almost falling over due to the weight of his sword.

"I'll take over," Siegfried said as he prepared to run in and take Kazuya's place.

"I'm fine," Kazuya barked at Siegfried, causing him to halt in his tracks and return to the sideline. Jin unleashed a barrage of quick strikes at the temporarily off guard Kazuya. Kazuya managed to bring his sword up to take the impact of the attacks. Kazuya waited attack after attack. At the right moment, as soon as Jin came down with an overhead strike, Kazuya pushed his sword up, leaving Jin caught off guard and exposed. Kazuya took the opportunity to knee him in the chest, and brought the flat side of his sword onto Jin's head. Jin was clobbered onto the stone ground. Jin rolled backwards to gain distance, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Shall I come in now?" Kilik asked as he readied himself for battle.

"I'm fine," Jin replied in a similar fashion to his father, and casually shook off the slight concussion he might have. He moved his hand from soothing the blow to his head to gripping his staff again, noticing that there was a smear of blood on his hand. Jin shook the thought off immediately and returned his mind to the fight.

For a solid ten more minutes, the pair used the teachings from their partners about weapon control. But eventually, it got to a point where they just started bashing each other senselessly. Eventually, the two fighters were once again circling each other: both battered, bruised and bleeding.

"You know what?" Kazuya spoke out to his son. "This is getting…_really _stupid,"

"Now there's something we agree on," Jin replied, still on his guard.

"How about we ditch these weapons and fight how we were supposed to," At this, Kazuya discarded his sword, letting it slide with a metallic shriek across the stone ground. Jin stayed on his guard for a few seconds, but then conceded and discarded his staff. Both fighters settled into their respective stances.

"Are both of you giving up?" The referee asked the two fighters, not accustomed to seeing anyone discard their weapons for other reasons.

"No, this fight's continuing," Jin responded, facing his father. A small smirk crept onto Jin's features before he launched himself at Kazuya.

**One hour later, on the sidelines **

Siegfried had given up on standing by the ready and chose to sit down cross-legged on the pavement; elbow resting on his knee and his face resting on his hand.

"I should've known it was going to turn out like this," Siegfried said to himself as he continued to watch the father son duo battle it out. At this moment, Kilik edged around the arena to sit down beside Siegfried.

"Look at them go. Do you think we'll EVER get tagged in?" Kilik asked the knight.

"Honestly? No. It's been an hour. They will start the match and end it. We just have to enjoy the show."

"Mr Kilik, return to your side of the arena!" The referee ordered when he saw Kilik sitting next to Siegfried.

"I don't mind his company. Let the boy stay," Siegfried stated in an almost regal tone.

"And I don't think that we'll be tagged in any time soon," Kilik added, gesturing towards the battle; Kazuya's "DORYA!" being heard in the background.

"B-But still, rules are rules, sir - " The referee started but was cut short by Siegfried's sword held up to his neck.

"You know, I haven't seen any action all day, and I wouldn't mind some now," Siegfried threatened in a tone that disturbed Kilik. The referee gulped in anxiety.

"Oh, d-don't m-m-mind me, sir," the referee high tailed it to the other side of the arena.

"Wow, you can be quite scary when you want to be," Kilik said with admiration.

"I was Nightmare once. I think I can do scary," Siegfried stared down at Kilik, lightning piercing the sky at that moment. Kilik couldn't help but hide his intimidation.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea!"

**Back at the fight**

Jin threw a quick punch aimed at Kazuya's head. Kazuya reacted quickly and dodged it by performing his infamous Hellsweep; catching Jin's ankle and throwing him off balance. Kazuya followed up the attack with a quick punch to Jin's side. The Japanese youth flew through the air, hitting the unforgiving stone ground with a thump. Jin pulled himself onto his feet, wiping the sweat beads gathering on his forehead. Kazuya dashed towards Jin to deliver a quick punch combo. When Kazuya threw the first punch, Jin caught Kazuya's fist and turned Kazuya onto his side. Jin retaliated by performing a throw his father knew all too well. Jin kicked Kazuya at the back of his head, and used the same foot to kick him in the face and onto the ground. Kazuya froze due to the impact but then he slowly rose to his feet.

"You little copycat," Kazuya said with a sly smirk on his face. "I thought you hated me," Jin responded with a smirk of his own, and advanced to continue the fight.

Jin performed two quick left slaps and followed it up with a punishing knee to the chest. Kazuya was knocked back, chest stinging more than usual due to the first strike earlier in the fight. Jin prepared to trip him up using a low sweep but Kazuya saw the move coming. He sidestepped out of the way, leaving Jin completely open. Kazuya took hold of Jin's body and turned his back towards him. Kazuya then forced Jin onto his knees and pulled his head back. Kazuya lifted his right arm up and curled it into a fist. Blue lightning coursed through his arm as he prepared to force it down on Jin. Jin's eyes widened in horror as he saw what awaited him. Kazuya's fist slammed down onto Jin's face. When Kazuya let go, Jin's body crumpled to the ground, face down.

"ONE, TWO, THREE – " The referee started counting. Jin attempted to push himself up from the ground, but the intense blow to his head was too much for the youth to handle. He slumped back onto the ground, defeated.

"-SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! Opponent is unable to continue. The match goes to Kazuya Mishima and Siegfried Schtauffen!" At this moment, Kazuya immediately collapsed onto his back, panting heavily. Kilik and Siegfried made their way towards the two fighters.

"Finally! Seriously, if you were so beaten up, why didn't you tag us in?" Kilik complained.

"This was a personal matter," Kazuya sat up and looked over at his son. "I think Jin needed this fight to vent,"

"Well, next time we fight, me and Siegfried are going first," Kilik said with a smirk before going to Jin's side. Siegfried offered a hand and Kazuya took it graciously.

"That was a very impressive battle," Siegfried commented. The two exchanged smirks.

"So where do me and Jin have to go?" Kilik approached the referee and asked.

"Come with me, I'll take you there," The referee turned to lead them to the dungeon but at that moment, another servant from the castle had arrived to the battleground almost out of breath.

"No, no, no, no. You two must return to the castle with the victors of this round," The newly arrived servant said to Kilik. The current referee looked at the new arrival in confusion. "It was a direct order from the organiser," the servant added.

"Ohh…kay?" Kilik said with a tad bit of scepticism. After this, Kilik approached Kazuya and Siegfried. "Well, we're coming back with you guys,"

"Really?" asked Kazuya.

"Don't the defeated vacate the castle?" Siegfried asked.

Kilik shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what the guy said."

"I see…" Siegfried rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting…"

"We still need someone to lug Jin back there," Kilik reminded, looking back at the hulking heap.

Siegfried sighed. "I'll carry him,"

**Thee Slushee: Wowzers! I reckon this was one of our best chapters.**

**Xianghua: You know what? I think so too!**

**Thee Slushee: Lol the whole we were writing this, Xianghua here was playing Crisis Core!!**

**Xianghua: Heyyy! Not the WHOLE time! Besides, you've taken it from me! I haven't played it in a while…**

**Thee Slushee: Lol gees, fair enough. Anyway, OoOoOoOo the mystery just gets deeper and deeper! Why were Jin and Kilik not sent to the dungeon???**

**Xianghua: Tune in to find out next time on Clash of Fists and Swords!!!**

**Thee Slushee:…lol. Review!! =D=D**


End file.
